Ojalá
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Ojalá – (Spanish) looking forward with optimism, hopefully, God willing. This is a collection of AU Blackinnon One-shots. Some will be MuggleAU, some will be TheyLiveAU, but all will be happy and fluffy.
1. Strange

**Ojalá**

 **A/N: Ojalá – (Spanish) looking forward with optimism, hopefully, God willing. I'm lucky enough to be semi-bilingual with Spanish as my second language.** **Ojalá was one of the first words I learned and it's one of my favorite Spanish words.** **This is a collection of AU Blackinnon One-shots. Some will be MuggleAU, some will be TheyLiveAU, but all will be happy and fluffy. Blackinnon needs more happiness! We need more stories with hope in them because we all know how this would have ended in the original storyline. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Strange**

It had been two years since Sirius had turned his back on the Black family, and he hadn't seen Walburga or Orion since. The Potter's ran in different circles and Sirius was quite happy to allow things to continue that way.

But nothing lasts forever.

He isn't sure how they ended up at this gala thing that Mia's friend is hosting; they don't support charities. Sirius wonders if maybe Her Majesty is making an appearance because it's the only plausible explanation he can come up with for his blood parents to be at a gala to raise money for charity.

"Don't fret about it, son," Monty puts a strong hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Yeah," James nods coming to stand next to him. "They'll probably pretend we don't exist."

"I'm fine," Sirius forces a smile and avoids Mia's eyes. She knows he's not fine, but he isn't about to give his stupid parents the satisfaction of seeing that he isn't fine. Mia knows this too, he's sure.

"Come on, James," Sirius gestures towards the bar.

"Take it easy, dears," Mia calls after him.

He pretends not to hear her. But he loves Mia, so he doesn't drown himself, even though it's incredibly tempting. Instead, he nurses his drink, getting a bit of liquid courage to help ease the sting of seeing _those two_ again. James is talking – a lot. It's his nature and Sirius loves him for it but it's grating at the moment. He wants to be alright. He wants to be able to look at his parents with the same indifference that ninety percent of the people in this ballroom do. He wants to laugh with James and flash the grin that gets him almost anything at everyone who passes. But those two berks have broken him and he's barely maintaining a thin layer of propriety.

Lord Dumbledore walks up and Sirius sees his chance at escape. After getting the old windbag started on his most recent agenda in The House of Lords, Sirius excuses himself for the loo and smirks as James discreetly flips him off. But James is his brother and he should have known what Sirius was planning the minute Dumbledore approached the two of them.

True to his nature, Sirius does the opposite of his excuse and heads out onto the first terrace he finds. He presses his back against the brick building and slides down to sit on the floor. He chuckles as he immediately thinks of how Mia would grimace at him scuffing up his tuxedo.

He sighs and looks up into the night sky. Normally he enjoys these things. Since the Potter's taking him in as their own, these people have become his circle. He can tell you what the Vance's are doing this summer, what university the Fenwick's son Benjy is at. He's even a groomsman for Frank Longbottom's wedding this December. But it all seems like a dream now that Walburga and Orion are mingling around like spies.

His brooding is interrupted by the terrace door opening and a petite blonde with bright blue eyes storming to the nearest bench and throwing herself onto it in a huff. She turns her head to look at him and Sirius finally recognizes her. The McKinnon's live up in Scotland somewhere and don't make it down to London very often. Apparently, Marlene was in town for this, perhaps her family too.

"Oh, hi," she sighs, "mind if I join you?" The sarcasm in her voice makes him smile.

"I'll have you know I've reserved this terrace a month in advance," he counters in his poshest accent.

She smiles and drops her Scottish brogue, replacing it with her best imitation of a London Lady, "But a gentleman wouldn't refuse a lady, Lord Black."

He _knows_ she's teasing, he _knows_ it's a joke, but he bristles at the name. She must notice because her smile drops from her face.

"Sorry," he forces the smile back on his face. "Lord and Lady Black happen to be mingling in the ballroom tonight."

Marlene's smile doesn't return and instead, she moves to sit next to him on the floor.

"How long since you've seen them?" She asks.

Sirius is taken aback at first. He does know Marlene. They've mingled at these events before and the McKinnon's visited the Potter's last summer for a weekend. He wouldn't describe them as close. But as she sits next to him and blatantly asks personal questions, he finds that he wants to talk about it with her. Which is…strange? He never wants to talk about this.

"A little more than two years," he pushes his head back into the wall. "You're probably going to tear your gown." He wants to give her the option to leave. Sirius doesn't want to be that moping dork that gets attention by making people pity him.

"Good," she shrugs and scoots closer to him, "then Mum can't make me wear it again. I hate this color."

"Pink not your thing?" Sirius chuckles and then starts as she lays her head on his shoulder. The personal question was definitely strange, but the physical contact is stranger still.

"Honestly I'd rather have shown up in jeans and my leather jacket."

Sirius can't help but laugh. He's finding the feeling of her head on his shoulder is rather comforting too.

"Can you imagine how half that room would react to that?"

She laughs and smiles up at him, "I bet I could get someone to faint dead away!"

The look in her eyes makes him believe that she could. "If you could get my mother to faint I'd let you replace James for the day."

"You mean the woman who birthed you. Your mother is the lovely Mia Potter." She says it in a matter of fact tone that takes Sirius by surprise. "And I can think of several better options to make the Lady Black faint dead away."

"Oh you can, can you?" Sirius rolls his eyes.

She nods, "But mostly I'm miffed with Dad; he's still upset that I'm going to uni down here. He's always wanted me to go to Edinburgh, and I overheard him complaining to Mum about it for the millionth time."

For some reason, Sirius finds he is very interested in the fact that she's going to be here in the south. "Where will you be?"

"Cambridge," she shrugs and wraps her arms around herself with a shiver.

Sirius debates with himself for a fraction of a second before deciding to wrap his arm around her shoulders rather than offer her his jacket. She leans into him easily, scooting over until she's pressed up against him.

"We'll see you around then. James and I will be there too."

She looks up at him and smiles, "I hope so."

Sirius can feel the smile involuntarily pulling on his lips. A part of him hopes he sees her too, which is strange.

It's a strange feeling, the pull of Marlene's smile and the way she looks up into his face. He's used to physical appeal, and she is definitely beautiful, but this feels a bit different and he isn't exactly sure how it's different but it is.

"Is your dad just miffed then?" He asks more so to break the silence because the silence mixed with how she's looking at him is creating feelings he isn't sure he can handle right now.

She rolls her eyes, "Mum says he'll be fine. Dad is just really into this whole Scotland should go back to being its own country thing. He's not mad at me really, just at how getting into Cambridge is a big deal to me."

Sirius chuckles, "Well, what would it look like if Scotland does separate and you've got a degree from Cambridge?"

She laughs, silvery and clear, and Sirius can't keep himself from smiling. She's a strange girl, and part of him thinks maybe he should leave, but she's pressed against him and he's finally feeling calm even with the alcohol wearing off.

"Want to really piss off Lord and Lady Black?" She turns to smirk up at him.

There's mischief in her eyes, and Sirius likes the way it makes her look. "I'm always up to make my dear old mummy and daddy livid."

"They hate the idea of Scotland breaking off, right? So I'm the last person they'd want to see you with. Let's go dance a few songs for their benefit."

Sirius throws his head back into the wall and laughs. "Was this whole thing to ask me to dance?"

She shakes her head, "Don't flatter yourself. I really am miffed with my dad and I really did come out here to get away and brood. But helping you sounds like more fun, though if you don't want to that's fine." Her smirk widens, "Your loss."

"Cocky much?" Sirius laughs but he stands and offers her his hand.

"It's called confidence," Marlene pulls against him to stand and sighs when it looks like her dress has emerged unscathed.

"You could always take a hacksaw to it," Sirius laughs as they walk back into the ballroom.

Marlene's eyes light up, "There's an idea."

Sirius leads her into the next dance, and while he doesn't particularly care for ballroom dancing, Marlene's conversation makes up for a lot of it. She seems to know just how to make him laugh, which is both entertaining and confusing.

They're on to their fifth song when he sees his mother approaching. Marlene notices him stiffen and she follows his eyes. Then her hands are on his face and she forcefully pulls him down to her, kissing him with a force and skill that turns Sirius' mind towards thoughts very different from the woman who had been approaching him.

At some point, he pulled her closer and she's pressed against him, hands now pulling his hair as he runs his tongue against hers. He's not sure when this became snogging on the ballroom floor, but he's more than startled when a firm hand pulls on his shoulder.

Before he can respond Marlene is staring at Walburga with her ice behind her blue eyes.

"Sorry?" Marlene's tone conveys anything but remorse.

Walburga looks down her nose at the girl and Sirius suddenly feels very protective of Marlene, pulling her close into his side.

"What?" He asks bluntly.

"Can't a woman say hello to her son?" She says, son, like it's a curse.

"You must be mistaken," Marlene says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "This is Mia Potter's son, Sirius Black."

Sirius smiles at the sound of being called Mia's son and turns to Walburga. "She's right, good evening, Madame." And he pulls Marlene with him off the dance floor, not bothering to look back.

Sirius isn't entirely sure why he feels compelled to kiss Marlene, but he's now aware of how good she is at it. An empty alcove presents itself almost immediately and he quickly pulls her in and presses her against the wall, lips capturing hers, hands gripping her waist like his life depends on it. He smiles against her when she equally responds and they're a tangle of lips and hands before a server nearly drops a tray trying to cut through their little corner.

Marlene laughs at how disgruntled the server is, and Sirius can't help but join in as the man turns on his heels in a huff.

"So," Marlene manages to catch her breath first, "If I gave you my number, would you call me?"

Sirius smirks at her, "I don't know."

She smacks him across the chest and Sirius can't keep the smile off his face. "Don't be stupid," he pulls her into him, "Of course I'll call you. If you're lucky I might even take you for a pint."

She smirks up at him as her arms snake around his neck, "Or maybe I'll take you for a pint."

Sirius laughs as he closes the distance and kisses her again. He couldn't tell you where this is going, or what it is, but right now he can tell you that Marlene McKinnon is strange - exactly the kind of strange he likes.


	2. Requital

**Requital**

 **A/N: Finally back in Blackinnon and oh it feels so nice to be writing these two again! October through now has been insane and I've barely been keeping my head above water but things have slowed down and now I can give this ship the attention it deserves again. :)**

 **A/N: Saudade, my canon compliant collection of Blackinnon one-shots, was also updated today, and EnthusiasticSloth and I have been posting our second BlackinnonAU story together called Like the Storybooks. Slowly there's more Blackinnon coming! =D**

 **A/N: About this one-shot. One day, when I was eighteen, I was driving and got cut off by a guy in a white sedan. I determined, in my angered state, to show him how upset I was and pulled alongside him with the intention of flipping him off. As I pulled alongside him I was shocked to find one of the best looking men I had ever seen, and my poor eighteen-year-old self had no clue how to handle that. I immediately looked away and I did not flip him off. I just kept driving to where I was going and freaking out that I'd almost made a scene. That's not a very good story, but I hope what follows is. ;)**

It's one of those few moments during the mid-morning, after rush hour but before the lunch surge of traffic when the roads are manageable without wanting to kill anyone, that Marlene finds herself with an unexpected four day weekend and an impromptu plan to go someplace other than the local supermarket and coffee shop she haunts regularly. She had simply pulled the highest rated coffee shop off her phone after a lazy morning and switched on the directions while her favorite playlist plays through the car stereo. It's the kind of morning she'd call perfect.

That is until the jackass in the black sports car just cut her off and nearly caused her to run off the road.

Usually, Marlene doesn't have the luxury of time when things like this happen on her way to and from work. She blares the horn and flips them off and that's the end of it. But today is different for some reason. Maybe it's the nearly eleven hours of sleep she got, or perhaps it's knowing that she doesn't have to be into the design office until Monday, it could also be that she hasn't had caffeine yet; whatever it is, Marlene closes the distance enough between her car and his that no one will be able to merge between them and she switches off her GPS guiding to her to the no longer important coffee joint. It's insane what she's doing, and Emmeline will probably kill her when Marlene gets around to telling her about it, but the adrenaline rush has hit and her anger about this rich brat driving like an idiot has started to boil and Marlene's committed to this crazy mission to give him a piece of her mind. He doesn't seem to notice that she's following him and that just makes it better as Marlene starts playing through possible ways to tell this idiot just how little she appreciated his total disregard for anyone else on the road.

It's nearly ten minutes before the man pulls into a parking lot among several office buildings of one sort or another, and Marlene has a moment to think before she acts. This could potentially end with her in the Atlantic, but she's been brooding and playing this scene out in her head for the last ten minutes and her anger pushes her to be bold. So as he pulls into an empty place, Marlene parks her car behind his, creating a T and blocking any escape he might attempt.

"Did you forget how to drive the minute you got behind the wheel today or did you have to bribe the examiner to get your license?" Marlene steps from her car as he emerges from his.

The man spins and for a moment she's taken aback. He's taller than her, which isn't hard, but by much more than most. His black hair is striking when paired with his gray eyes, or perhaps his gray eyes are striking when paired with his black hair. His leather jacket and blue jeans seem to elongate him even more - that's when Marlene is able to pull herself up short. She's pissed off with this arsehole, good looking or not.

"You cut me off, nearly ran me off the road!" She storms. "You're lucky it isn't warm enough for me to be on my bike. You would have killed me!"

The dumbfounded look on his face slowly turns into a smirk and Marlene steadies herself because damn it all he was good looking a moment ago and now he's downright distracting.

"Have you been following me? Since I cut you off?" His voice betrays his amusement which only seems to infuriate Marlene. He apparently thinks it's funny that she's trying to point out what a complete ass he is.

"Well someone had to make you aware that your driving is worse than a fucking drunk!"

His smirk only seems to grow. "My apologies, Miss...?" He gestures to her, expecting her to fill in her name.

Marlene narrows her eyes and contemplates a moment whether or not she really wants this man to know her name.

His smirk tightens as he rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to call the bloody constable; if you recall, I'm the one who cut you off."

He has a point, but this event is becoming far more civilized than she wanted it to be, and Marlene only bends so much.

"McKinnon," she answers tightly. "And you have yet to say anything resembling an apology or show even the semblance of remorse. Are you as arrogant as you are stupid?"

The smirk on his face seems to loosen a bit but his gray eyes hold her ice blue ones as he slowly approaches her. For a split second, Marlene feels a tinge of panic that she's cornered a psychopath. But once the dolt is standing in front of her, he drops to his knees on the pavement.

"From the bottom of my black heart Miss McKinnon, I apologize for being a wanker and cutting you off this morning."

Marlene stares down at him, floored by this dramatic and quite ridiculous display the man is putting on. He looks up into her blank face expectantly and Marlene nods.

"Thank you," she replies rather lamely.

He stands, smiling down at her, and she's captivated that it's softer than his smirk; it makes him look so genuine that she speaks before she thinks.

"I'm Marlene, Marlene McKinnon. I, I'm sorry if I ruined your day by chasing you down and yelling at you."

His smirk returns and he leans against the boot of his car, "Nice to meet you, Marlene. I'm Sirius Black. And don't worry; I know the perfect way for you to make my day a bit brighter after this incident."

Marlene bites her lip, partially ready to slap Sirius if he tries for something completely beyond acceptable. "And what would that be?"

"Let me buy you a coffee or tea or something," his eyes hold hers in what almost feels like a challenge and Marlene suddenly feels like she's back in A Levels and the kids are all daring each other to perform ridiculous stunts or divulge their deepest secrets. But she never backed down then, and even though Emmeline will definitely kill her, Marlene isn't backing down now either.

"Only if I drive," Marlene stares back, daring Sirius to challenge her demand.

Sirius laughs, a short laugh, but it pulls a smile to Marlene's lips as well.

"Well obviously, because the only way I think you'd let me drive at this point would be if I were on my motorcycle." He walks over to the passenger side of her car and slides in.

Marlene laughs, she can't help it. There is something disarming about Mister Sirius Black. Something charming that pulls her in and makes her excited to go grab a coffee with him. She climbs in and turns the key in the ignition as she pushes in the clutch.

"So, Sirius," Marlene smirks at him, "tell me what kind of bike you ride."


	3. Happenstance

**Happenstance**

 **A/N: Something light and silly because I need light and silly in my life right now.**

 **A/N: This fic references home buying in the United States. The standard way to buy a home here is to have a realtor help you find and offer on the home, a mortgage loan officer to help you negotiate a loan to buy the home, and a title company to verify that you are whom you say you are, that the home you're buying is being sold by the owners of the title and doesn't have anything wrong with it financially, and to transfer the title of the home into your name, which is done by someone called a settlement agent. Now you know everything you need to for the setting of this little story. :)**

 **A/N: Obviously, this is an American Muggle AU, but I figured I'd make sure to state it.**

Sirius Black is many things - arrogant, vain, emotionally scarred - but those who know him well also know that he is randomly compassionate. And that side tends to manifest itself in some bizarre places.

Like today, when he's walking into the office building. The first floor is rather ridiculous; all the businesses on the first floor have glass from floor to ceiling on every wall that faces the lobby, giving Sirius an unobstructed view of a woman getting yelled at by a rather irate looking toad in a pink dress suit. It's none of his business really, he works on the fifth floor, but there's something in the blond woman's face as she's being berated that pulls at him. And before Sirius knows what he's doing, he's opening the door to the title company and strolling casually into the office where the toad is screeching.

He steps right passed the rather bored looking receptionist and strolls up to the pink amphibian.

"I do beg your pardon," he interrupts casually, "but did you know that your voice can currently be heard from the parking lot? I think you're in the wrong business, you should have been a sports announcer."

The toad turns on him and Sirius is taken aback by how much worse she looks close up. If she crouched down like a frog he'd honestly believe her appearance was some sort of magic spell gone awry.

"Who are you?" She demands, but her voice has dropped to a more controlled level.

"Well I can tell you I'm not a customer, nor will I ever be one. I'll pick my realtor and mortgage loan officer based on whether or not they use your services." Sirius smiles easily as walks to the desk in the office and grabs a pen, sliding it into his lapel pocket.

"Now I'll always remember to choose anyone other than your title company."

"Get out!" The toad croaks at him and Sirius laughs at how her head seems to be contracting into her chest, removing any sense of a neck at all. She's hideous and there's some sort of justice in that.

He smiles at the woman the toad had been abusing and is quickly drawn to her ice blue eyes that stand out against her blonde curls. She looks dumbfounded at the scene that's just played out, but she's also stunning. She doesn't deserve this abusive toad, and a thought occurs to him.

"There's another title company on the fifth floor, I heard them talking about expanding. You should talk to them."

The ghost of a smile touches her lips and Sirius winks before striding out the door and to the elevators.

Most of these bizarre situations fade from his memory before the sun rises the next morning, but there's something about the woman the toad was yelling at. She was beautiful, and while that's not normally something that Sirius gets hung up on, this woman is somehow different. She starts to invade his thoughts. He finds himself looking at the windows every day that he walks into and out of work, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He doesn't. And after a couple of weeks of not seeing any sign of her, he hopes it's because she quit.

He's going over a mortgage application for a client when the title company on his floor, the one he always sends clients to because he can be right there if they need anything, and because it's James' company, sends him an email introducing two new settlement agents. Sirius grins broadly at the picture of one of the new agents.

"Marlene McKinnon," he grins, "Welcome to the fifth floor."

* * *

"Sirius, no," James groans while he helps Lily with the baby carrier. "I like Marlene, and she's already pulling more business our way. I want you to keep it in your pants and leave this woman alone."

"I think it's cute," Lily smiles as they walk up to Mia and Monty's door. "I haven't ever seen Sirius smitten. This is adorable."

Sirius rolls his eyes, "I'm not smitten, Lily."

"Who's smitten?" Monty asks as he opens the door. "And is my favorite person asleep or do you cover him so he doesn't recognize where his Grandad and Grandma live?"

James rolls his eyes, "We cover the carrier to keep him warm, Dad."

"But he's awake, Monty," Lily soothes as they all pile into the entryway.

"Well give him here!" Monty takes the carrier and sets Harry up on the tiny table to free him from the car seat. "I have to get him while Mia is cooking or I won't get a chance to hold him."

Harry squeals delightedly as Monty pulls him from the straps and looks around the house with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Come on, Harry," Monty turns and starts to walk towards the living room, "I bought us some wooden blocks for you to chew on and knock down."

Sirius chuckles as James starts making comments about how Harry wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him, but Sirius has plans and heads for the kitchen to get Mia on his side. He doesn't know why Marlene McKinnon is doing this to him, but he can't have James forbidding it. Lily is already on his side, for the wrong reasons but he'll take it, and if Mia agrees then James won't have a choice.

"Mia!" Sirius walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Mia's shoulders while she stirs what Sirius recognizes Monty's favorite stew.

"Hello darling," Mia smiles up at him before offering the wooden spoon to him. "How have you been this past month?"

Sirius takes the spoon with a flourished bow and steals a taste when she turns to look at the rolls in the oven.

"Don't you dare add more salt to that, Sirius," she calls out behind her.

"Never, Mother dear," he smirks as he adds a dash of both salt and pepper.

"You're in an odd humor," Mia looks at him as she closes the oven door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he glimpses over at James and Lily as they supervise Monty entertaining little Harry.

"What's her name?"

Sirius manages to keep a smirk off his face as he answers, "I haven't started dating anyone, Mom. I know you're hungry for more grandchildren, but you can't just go assuming that I've met someone."

"Lily!" Mia turns toward the living room. "What's the girl's name?"

"Marlene McKinnon," Lily grins up from Harry as he crawls to her, "and Sirius is absolutely smitten."

"I am not!" Sirius groans, but inside he's dancing because this is working out exactly how he wanted it to.

"I told you no!" James groans. "Go find another pretty girl to be smitten with."

"Details, boys, details," Mia tuts, "You're leaving your poor mother in the dark and I'm going to get cross with the both of you."

James glares at Sirius, "Sirius wants to date one of my new settlement agents."

"You only have her because I rescued her from the pink toad on the first floor." Sirius turns off the timer and grabs the oven mitt to pull out the rolls. The smell is almost enough to make him forget his current mission.

"You saved the girl?" Mia smiles warmly at Sirius and he manages to look bashful.

"Her boss was yelling at her and I walked in and pointed out how stupid that was and then told Marlene that James was hiring and she should apply."

"And now she works across the hall from you," Mia finishes. Sirius gives her a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, James, don't be such a stick in the mud." Mia starts ladling stew into bowls and handing them off to Sirius to place on the table.

"I'm not!" James pulls Harry's high chair from the broom closet. "If Sirius f-" he pauses and looks at Harry, "If Sirius messes this up then I could end up with Marlene deciding to leave so she doesn't have to see stupid over here."

"I promise if I completely ruin this relationship I will make sure that I never cross paths with Marlene." Sirius rolls his eyes as he takes the last bowl from Mia.

"There," Mia smiles, "problem solved. Now, how are you going to go about getting her to date you? Because yes," she pulls Harry from Monty and brings the baby's cheek up against hers, "I want more of these precious grandbabies."

"This is not solved!" James huffs.

"James, what is your problem?" Mia turns on him as she sets Harry in his high chair and starts breaking up a roll for him. Sirius grins as Harry throws the pieces on the floor just as quickly.

"Mom, you know how Sirius is, and Marlene is bringing a lot of business our way." James runs a hand into his hair. "I don't want to lose out on what she can add to the company because Sirius is suddenly interested."

Sirius holds his breath; he hadn't expected James to be so against this. Marlene must be something special.

Mia shares a look with Lily before sighing. "Well, which is more important to you, James, your brother's happiness which in turn brings your poor old mother some happiness or your business?"

James chokes on his stew.

"That is not what I'm saying at all?" James sputters, "And you're all manipulating me into this, and it's working and I hate you all for it."

Monty chuckles, "I know how you feel James, but I think your brother is capable of handling himself like an adult." He turns to look Sirius in the eye, "Aren't you son?"

Sirius swallows hard. This wasn't a game anymore. in three words Monty made it clear that he was going to be held accountable, if by no one else than his dad.

"Absolutely, Dad," he manages to get a reasonably confident smile on his face.

James looks at Monty, seeming to decide if it's enough before sighing.

"Fine, you can attempt to woo the poor thing. I'm going to hell for letting this happen, but at least I'll be in good company." He grins at everyone at the table and Sirius laughs at the cries of outrage that come from Mia and Lily.

* * *

The truth is, Sirius has no plan. He's always just sort of winged this; used his good looks and charm to hold his head above the proverbial dating waters. But this feels different. So the next client that comes across his desk, buying a beautiful old cottage, he decides to use it as his excuse to introduce himself.

"Hi, Emmy," he smiles as he leans up against the reception desk of James' office suite. "How's Benjy?"

Emmeline giggles and smiles at the engagement ring on her left hand, "He's good."

"Have you decided on a honeymoon yet?" Sirius leans down and eyes the Carribean cruise brochure sitting over her keyboard.

She snatches it up quickly and bites her lip.

"Relax, Emmy," Sirius chuckles, "I'm not going to tell James."

Emmeline sighs in relief and then holds the brochure up for him, "We're thinking this could be fun."

"As long as they have comfortable beds you could go to a B&B two miles away and I'm sure it would be fine." Sirius laughs at the blush he pulls up on Emmeline's cheeks.

"I'm just going to drop these off," he holds up the papers and disappears down the hallway as Emmeline laughs and waves him away.

He walks past the conference room where Remus is signing with a client. They aren't one of Sirius' clients so he ignores Remus' stink eye as he heads past Remus' office and on to Marlene's.

"Knock, knock," He grins at the back of her head. Her blonde hair doesn't look as curly as he remembered it, perhaps she had curled it that day because now it falls in waves down her back, but as she turns her eyes are that same piercing ice blue that so took him before.

"Oh, hi," she looks surprised and also...pleased? He definitely would like her to look pleased with seeing him again.

"So I didn't get a chance to introduce myself when we first met."

Marlene laughs and the sound seems to echo in her small office. "Well to be fair, there was a screeching banshee in the way."

"Ah, yes," Sirius smirks, "the pink toad."

Marlene bursts into a fit of giggles, "She is though isn't she?"

"I honestly expected her to hop after me when I left that morning."

She laughs harder and gestures to the seat across from her. "Alright Mr. Sirius Black, introduce yourself."

Sirius rolls his eyes, James is a nightmare some days. "At least we're on even footing Ms. Marlene McKinnon."

She smiles and leans back in her computer chair, "And in agreeance that your best mate and my boss is a ridiculous man who worries too much?"

"Oh, very much so," Sirius sets the new client's papers down on the desk.

"Are you still going to give me the client?" Marlene eyes the papers. "I figured you'd use the fact that James talked to me as an excuse to give the client to Remus."

Sirius pushes the paperwork across the desk. "Nope, James says you're amazing and I'm always one to take claims like that seriously. The client is yours."

Marlene grins, "I promise to take good care of them when they come in to sign everything."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action," Sirius holds her gaze as she tilts her head in confusion.

"I'm a bit unconventional," he presses forward in his chair, "I come to every client signing."

Marlene smiles as her head returns to upright, "Well, I look forward to seeing you again, Sirius."

"How does Friday after work for dinner sound?" He's managing to pull this off smoother than he thought he would.

Marlene laughs before grabbing one of her business cards and flipping it over to write on it. She bites her lip as she hands it to him and Sirius thinks he might kiss her right there.

"This is my cell number, text me when you finish up for the day and we can argue about the best place for dinner on Friday."

Sirius laughs before handing her his business card, his cell is on there because he has no boundaries apparently. "What makes you think we'll fight about it?"

She shrugs, "It's a pretty normal thing to disagree on, isn't it?"

"I suppose it could be," Sirius smirks, "but you strike me as a woman who would like sushi."

Marlene freezes for all of an instant before laughing, "You're ruining my image as a meat and potatoes girl."

"Sushi, Friday, I'm off at five and I'm going to walk in here and sit in this chair until you're ready to go."

Marlene laughs and stands, "Well, now what are we going to text about?"

Sirius stands and moves towards her door with her. He's feeling bold, more so than usual with how well this conversation is going. And as she meets him at her office door, he steps closer to her. He tentatively reaches up and brushes his thumb across her cheek. Marlene's eyes go wide and he hears her breath catch, and she doesn't back away. It's the fact that she's standing there against him, blue eyes staring directly into his steel gray ones waiting to see what he'll do next that pushes him forward. He's tempted to tease her, to back away and play the card. But he wants this, he realizes he's wanted this since he saw her in that office downstairs, and so he leans down and brings his lips to hers.

The kiss isn't long; he pulls away after a couple of seconds because if he doesn't he's going to make this far more inappropriate than it probably is already. But every fiber in him is screaming to keep going, to keep pushing the line, and Sirius knows he's in deep.

"We'll text about that," he smiles down at her before forcing himself to take a step back instead of pulling her into him.

Sirius takes a deep breath in, "I'll see you in two days, Marlene."

She nods, a smirk on her face as if she knows how much he's forcing himself to keep putting distance between them. Sirius feels like his feet are full of lead as he steps into the hall, that smirk on her lips is like the siren's song. He winks at her once before pushing himself towards his own office.

Emmeline is on the phone and waves as he walks out, but Sirius barely remembers to wave back at her. He can still feel Marlene on his lips and he needs a cold drink of water or something because he still has real work to get done today. He barely makes it to his office when his cell phone buzzes with a phone call.

"Sirius Black," he answers without looking at it.

"Marlene McKinnon," her voice answers back and Sirius nearly falls into his computer chair.

"Well if it isn't the woman with the softest lips I've ever kissed," Sirius grins. She's calling him, this is the kind of reaction he was hoping for.

"Aw, do you use that line with every girl?"

He can practically hear her smirk. "Actually, in this case, it's true," He leans back and smirks, feeling like he just won the lottery.

"Flattery gets you everywhere I'm sure," she laughs and Sirius feels like he could listen to that sound forever.

"I assume you didn't simply call for the flattery though?" He shakes his mouse to bring up his login screen on the monitor.

"No, though it's a nice bonus," she chuckles and Sirius nearly mistypes his password. "See," she continues, "I know we're going to sushi on Friday, but I was wondering if I could take you to get falafel tonight."

Sirius feels like he's walking on air. "I get off at five," he's grinning like an idiot but he can't help himself.

"Perfect, see you then."

"See you then," Sirius slowly stands and shuts his office door before dancing around his office like an idiot.

He's happy he did his dancing beforehand because when they step into the elevator together a couple minutes after five, his lips are far too preoccupied with Marlene's for his brain to even think about a victory dance.


	4. Temptation

**Temptation**

 **A/N: I'm helping my sister-in-law and her family move this week, including Saturday, so you get an early update!**

 **A/N: An expansion of this drabble I wrote on Tumblr.** **: / / matrixaffiliate dot tumblr dot com / post/182759147731/marlmckittenmarlene-weve-got-ten-minutes-get**

Marlene was sure she looked like a mad woman as she ran down the sidewalk. Her scrubs were rank as she breathed in their scent with every step.

She wanted to be a pediatrician, it was her life dream. She reminded herself again that suffering through rotations had a purpose; she could have her life full of treating children if she could survive rotations. But it didn't help her from cursing them all the same, especially with how late she was running today because of them.

Marlene didn't want to handle life or death situations on a daily basis, she didn't want to cut people open, she didn't want to deal with adults who couldn't be bothered to take care of themselves, she wanted to play with babies and tell toddlers silly jokes and play games with kids, and let the teenagers roll their eyes at her because she was 'old'. And most of what she didn't like was wrapped in this rotation in the ER, specifically today when she had to help treat two families involved in a high-speed car accident. Thankfully they all would ultimately be fine, but she was exhausted from it.

Marlene looked down at her watch as she pushed open their flat door, panting from having ran most of the half-mile home from the station. They were going to be so late!

"Sirius!" She sprinted into their room and started pulling off her scrubs. She really needed a shower but that wasn't an option, there wasn't time.

Sirius looked up from his desk in their room, laptop lit up with his next book, and grinned, "Hey sexy, slow down there."

Marlene moved to the wardrobe and glanced at him before shaking her head. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt. "We've got ten minutes. Get dressed."

"That's so close to the perfect sentence."

Marlene turned to remind him that Dorcas would kill them if they missed her opening night. But Sirius had moved to stand right behind her, and as she turned he braced his arms against the wardrobe and dipped his lips to her neck.

"Sirius," she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Marls," he brought his hands to her back, pressing gently into the tense muscles that resulted from doing her rotation in the ER.

She knew she shouldn't, but the day had been awful and she couldn't help it. She melted into him, resting her head against his chest as his hands moved over her.

"Dorcas is going to kill me," she lamented.

Sirius moved his lips from her neck to her ear. "Is that tonight?"

"Yep."

Sirius sighed, "Ok, to be continued."

Marlene looked up and smirked at him. "You promise?"

"I'm always a guarantee when it comes to sex with you Marly." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her in that way that told her he would fully deliver on his promise.

"Now get dressed or I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Marlene laughed but turned and pulled her slacks and blouse from the wardrobe. She pulled her towel from the bathroom and tried to wipe most of the sweat away before reapplying her deodorant and perfume. She groaned at her hair, an absolute mess of golden curls that were frizzing in every direction.

Well fuck.

Marlene did her best to pull it up into a messy bun, trying to make the frizz look intentional instead of a result of nature. A touch of mascara and lip stain (a woman who is in a committed relationship with Sirius Black learns to find options that don't end up all over his neck and face) is all she had time for.

"Ready, love?" Marlene grabbed her purse and checked to make sure the tickets were still there. She sighed in relief that they were still safely in her wallet.

"Of course," Sirius' voice was casual, too casual, and Marlene turned to find the Devil standing before her.

Sirius was wearing his tight dark wash jeans and had on her favorite button-down shirt, unbuttoned at the neck and the next two buttons. His hair was falling into his face just slightly as he leaned against the front door. Marlene nearly swooned.

"You said to get dressed," he smirked at her.

Marlene swallowed hard. She was dating and madly in love with the Devil himself. Sirius Black was the embodiment of evil as he smirked at her in his tight jeans and partially unbuttoned shirt. Her fingers itched to run through his hair and even on the other side of the room, she could smell his cologne, pulling her into him like the siren's song.

Fuck.

Marlene took a steadying breath, "I know what you're doing."

His grin, if possible, became even more mischievous, "Waiting for you to lead the way?"

Marlene straightened, "Right."

Sirius was definitely laughing at her, she could see it in his eyes, but Dorcas was one of her best friends, this was her big break, her night, and no delicious looking Devil was going to keep Marlene from being there for it. She walked purposefully towards the door and miraculously managed to not press Sirius to the wall and have her way with him.

She could do this.

And then Sirius upped his game. While riding the train to the theatre, he did nothing out of the ordinary. He sat next to her, he held her hand, and talked to her about her day. But his voice was that low gravel that made her back arch, his thumb was rubbing purposefully over her knuckles, and his body was pressed firmly to her side. Marlene curled her toes in her heels and dug her black fingernails into the palm of her free hand to keep from pressing her lips to every part of him right there on the train.

She thought the torture was over when they finally emerged from the station to walk the short distance to the theatre. But Sirius had other plans. Once they were in line he stood behind her and pulled her into him, pressing her back into his chest, breathing lightly against her neck. She was dating the Devil. He was doing all this on purpose, she knew that, but it didn't make it easier. It was a game, he loved games, especially this game, working to see how wound up he could get her before she broke.

This game was a guarantee of a little more than two and a half hours of making Marlene desperate for him. And Sirius was playing for keeps, of course he was, the Devil always does. He tortured her every minute of the play. Marlene would have to read the fucking playbill to know what had happened. Her mind was completely focused on Sirius. His voice when he made comments on the play was a rumble that rolled through her entire body making her ache for more. While he whispered he brought his lips just barely to her neck, and every time Marlene had to suppress the urge to arch into him, to force his lips to connect with her skin. His fingers moved along her leg, never going higher than appropriate for polite company, but the varying of pressure from faint touches to commanding grips left Marlene breathless and focused on what his hands would do next.

Marlene couldn't decide if she wanted the play to end immediately or to last forever as Sirius played his game with her. She hated how smug he looked, but she could tell that his game was backfiring as his moves became firmer, faster.

"You're losing," she whispered to him as the final moments of the play unfolded on stage.

Sirius' voice was gruff as he whispered in her ear, "There is no losing with you, Marls." And for the briefest moment, he touched his lips to her neck and Marlene bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping her.

"Sirius," she panted, "we still have Dorcas' party after this."

Sirius lightly drug his fingers along her thigh, "And we have an old theater full of dark corners and broom cupboards."

Marlene sighed as he touched his lips to the spot behind her ear, longer this time, teasing and loving and everything.

"Did you already pick one out?"

"Please," Sirius scoffed quietly, "I'm not 16 anymore. I picked the lock already and everything."

"You are the Devil," she whispered into his ear before biting lightly on his neck.

"And you're my Queen," he growled back, gripping her leg.

When the applause started as the curtain fell, Sirius grabbed Marlene's hand and pulled her towards said broom cupboard. Marlene turned just in time to catch Dorcas' eye as the curtain rose again. Dorcas laughed and shook her head. Marlene knew she'd get an earful at Dorcas' party later, but when Sirius pushed her against the wall in the small cupboard, she really didn't care. All she could care about was the way Sirius' lips and hands were no longer restrained and neither were hers.

Slipping quietly back into the corridor Marlene leaned into Sirius as they joined the last of the patrons leaving the theater.

"Round one," Sirius whispered in her ear.

Marlene laughed, "You are the Devil."

His hand slid slowly up her waist, stopping just below her breast line. "I'm determined to show you that being the Queen of Hell has its perks, love."

Marlene had to admit, while laying on his chest in their bed, having excused themselves early from Dorcas' party, Sirius was right. Whether it was the broom cupboard in the theater, or in their shower when they got home, or on their bed, or wherever he decided to show her, being the Devil's Queen had so many perks. Perhaps she should just embrace the title.


	5. Vivid

**Vivid**

 **A/N: Early update because anon on Tumblr asked. Also because I left my poor Hinny readers hanging from a cliff and I do have a heart.**

 **A/N: Muggle AU based on this post on Tumblr,** **marlene - post / 158085981794 / marlene-and-sirius-at-hogwarts-circa-mid-to-late**

 **A/N: And today, EnthusiasticSloth and I have started posting "A Twist of Fate," our third Blackinnon AU! Go check it out!**

Sirius wasn't really concerned why the city was organizing a massive effort for everyone to throw paint-filled balloons at each other, just so long as he and the Marauders were there when it happened.

"I don't know Sirius," Peter shook his head. "I'm not crazy about scrubbing paint out of my ears and hair."

"Peter," Sirius groaned, "this will be epic! How can we miss it?"

"I wonder if Lily would do this too," James looked lost in thought and Sirius shared a long-suffering look with Remus.

"You're in, right Rems?"

Remus chuckled but nodded, "A chance to throw water balloons filled with paint at you? You don't have to twist my arm."

Sirius grinned.

"James?"

James looked pensive, "If you get Lily to come then I'm in."

Sirius' face fell, "What?"

"Look," James shifted uncomfortably, "I promised to help her that day with moving some of her furniture around. So if you can convince her to do this instead then I'm in."

"They're not even dating and they're insufferable." Sirius turned to the other two and groaned. James shoved him while Remus and Peter laughed.

For all his dramatics, Sirius wasn't too upset. Getting Lily on board meant recruiting her friends, and he rather liked the idea of a specific blonde coming along to this paint fight.

* * *

"Hey Marls," Sirius leaned against her door frame as she opened. He was treated to her dazzling, wicked grin.

"Hey Black, what's the occasion?"

"Not even going to invite me in?"

"Depends on why you're here," she pushed her hair off her shoulder and Sirius had to resist the urge to lean down and run his teeth along her neck.

Being friends with benefits was leaving him with a one-track mind when it came to Marlene, but at the same time, it wasn't. Because the woman was damn clever and could hold her own in everything Sirius had ever seen thrown at her and she was invading his thoughts lately, incessantly. Sirius was dismissing every part of himself that pointed out things were changing. Sirius didn't like change; change often meant good things left him, and Marlene was something amazing. He was becoming increasingly aware she couldn't leave without hurting him in the process. So obviously, things weren't changing.

"The city is throwing a paint fight," he shrugged, "and James won't come without Red."

Marlene raised her eyebrows at him, "And I work into this how?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You can't expect me to believe that the idea of throwing paint-filled balloons at me isn't the least bit appealing."

To anyone else, Marlene looked bored, but Sirius saw the way her eyes crinkled at the corners. He stepped closer, lowering his voice knowing he'd nearly won.

"Come on, Marls, you know how much you'd like to throw paint all over my body."

Marlene gave him the slightest upturn of her lips as she met his gaze, her fingers running along the zipper of his leather jacket. "That honestly doesn't sound like the worst idea you've ever had."

Sirius smirked, he'd won.

"So you'll make sure Lily's in?"

"Will you make it worth my while?" Her whisper sent his blood racing and his hands found her waist, pulling her into him as his lips seared hers with his kiss.

"Consider that your preview," he murmured against her. Then he winked at her and forced himself to step back.

"Consider it done," Marlene grinned and then stepped back into her flat and shut the door.

* * *

"Sirius!" James let himself in without knocking. "How exactly did you get Lily to _want_ to go to this paint fight?"

Sirius looked up from his records, "With my good looks and charm. Did you happen to shut my door behind you?"

James nodded to the closed door but continued to stare down his brother, "You never even talked to her."

"That's how good I am, James," Sirius finished reorganizing his records before moving to the sofa and gesturing for James to follow.

James fell onto the sofa with a huff, "I'm going to figure out how you did this."

"Are you mad that Lily wants to go?" Sirius found James' hostility amusing.

Sirius and Marlene hadn't made a big deal about their arrangement to their friends. The Marauders never asked and so Sirius never shared. Marlene had hinted at roughly the same thing with her interactions with the girls. And so it appeared they were nothing more than part of the group to their friends. It had become something of a game for Sirius and Marlene, and Sirius wasn't going to be the one to out them.

"No," James brought Sirius out of his thoughts, "but it's not natural for her, and believe me, I know her."

"Intimately yet?" Sirius parried, which earned him a glare and James nearly kicking him. It pays to be quick.

"I know you won't tell me," James continued, "but I'm going to figure out how you did this."

"I told you, with my good looks and charm," Sirius felt rather smug. He knew Marls would get Lily and the girls there, but he didn't realize she'd do it so well. He'd have to make sure she knew how impressed he was.

* * *

The street had been completely blocked off for the event, and the area was packed full of people ready to pelt each other with paint. Sirius was glad Lily and James had agreed upon a place to meet where they could all walk in together because he was sure they'd never find anyone in the press of the crowd.

"Where are the balloons? When will they bring out the paint?" Emmeline asked as they tried to find space to move.

"The guy who counted us as we came in said that they'll have balloons in the center and all four sides of the closed-off street here. They'll let us at them at the top of the hour." Remus was scanning the crowd, dressed in white from head to toe having chosen to don an entire painters uniform for the occasion.

Sirius slowly moved around till he was standing behind Marlene. He waited until Mary was in the middle of recounting a story from her work to whisper in Marls' ear.

"James was completely floored that Lily wanted to do this. I have to say I'm very impressed."

Marlene was bumped and ended up with her back pressed up against his chest. She didn't seem to mind as she laid her head back against his shoulder. "Did you doubt me, Sirius?"

Sirius wasn't sure if it was the press of the crowd or months of fighting the urge to make their arrangement more public, but he deliberately placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "Never McKinnon, you just exceeded my expectations."

Marlene melted against him, the crowd having pushed them slightly apart from their friends. Sirius reveled in the moment. It felt so freeing to hold her in public and the high made him brash against his own emotions

"A bet Marly," he whispered in her ear, "if I get a hit on each of our group before you, I take you to dinner."

Marlene froze but didn't pull out of his embrace. Sirius took that to be a good sign, maybe he was running through her mind as much as she through his.

"And if I get a hit on each of our group first?"

Reality chose that moment to rear its ugly head and Sirius nearly panicked as he realized he put this all on the line. He'd invited change into the equation and now he wasn't sure how to go back. He was trying to figure out how to talk his way out of it, to make it all into a joke. But the alarm sounded for everyone to move to the far sides so the balloons in the center could be brought in. Sirius dropped his arms from Marlene just before Lily appeared and grabbed her arm.

"We're doing girls vs the Marauders, Come on!"

Marlene turned and winked at Sirius as she followed Lily across the street. Sirius had all of thirty seconds after that before the alarm sounded again and someone over a megaphone began counting down from 10. Sirius pushed it all away and threw himself into pelting everyone within reach with balloons full of red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and purple paint. The balloons along the edge quickly ran out and Sirius pressed his way to the middle to be able to keep pelting both friends and total strangers with balloons. It was one of the best times he'd ever had watching paint explode on white shirts. Tie-dye had nothing in this.

The ammunition eventually ran dry and Sirius laughed. He had paint everywhere, his hair, his ears, dripping down his back, in his old tattered trainers, all down the front of him. He spotted James and Peter near one of the corners, but as he scanned to find Remus, his shoulder was hit by one last paint-filled balloon. He turned to find a determine looking Marlene McKinnon.

"I win," she smiled at him, and Sirius knew he was crazy but he would have sworn her smile was almost shy.

She closed the distance and pressed her hand into the wet paint on his shirt. Then she brought a blue hand up to cup his chin. "And since you didn't answer earlier, I'd like to pick my prize."

Sirius was frozen in place. Part of him couldn't trust what was happening. He must be reading this wrong. She couldn't want him, not out in the open like this.

"And I pick you," her voice was just a whisper as she pulled him down to her lips.

Sirius' body moved of its own accord, pulling her closer, one hand moving from her face into her hair while the other gripped her side. He poured all the adrenaline and emotion he felt into kissing her, into showing her that if she was willing to pick him, he'd pick her every damn time. But it didn't feel like enough, so he pulled back.

"You realize I'm not most people's first pick right?"

Marlene chuckled, "Neither am I."

"And I'll probably drive you round the bend."

"I'm banking on it.

"And I'm going to want to call you mine," Sirius felt like he had to say it because he honestly already felt it.

Marlene smiled and this time Sirius was sure it was a shy smile. "Sirius, I've been yours for a while now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Sirius rested his forehead against hers, "that's convenient because I've been yours for a while now too."

Marlene's smile lit up her face and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So we're doing this?"

"If by this you mean I'm going to make sure every bloke here knows that I'm the only arse who gets to hold you," he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "then yes, we're doing this every single day."

Marlene pushed up and pressed her lips to his. Sirius wasted no time in deepening the kiss, running his tongue along her lips in broad daylight, for anyone to see. It was liberating, empowering, right in every sense of the word.

"No fucking way!"

Sirius reluctantly pulled away from Marlene to look at James, but Marlene beat him to a response.

"Yes, James, in several fucking ways."

Sirius laughed, this woman was too perfect.

James gaped at them and Sirius decided he wasn't really concerned about having an audience, so he pulled Marlene back to him and picked up snogging her where he'd left off.


	6. Scarves

**Scarves**

 **A/N: I've been a math tutor for the last six years of my marriage. This fic is about a lesson I learned pretty early on, and something I still find myself in need of on occasion. ;) Thankfully I don't work at a tutoring center or school anymore, so I only have my students to fool when they come to my home.**

Marlene showed up to the tutoring center for her Saturday shift wearing a bright red gauzy scarf, tied in an intricate knot around her neck.

"What a lovely scarf!" Andromeda complimented as she brought Dora in.

Marlene smiled and thanked her before taking Dora back to her desk to start their session.

Marlene smiled and was gracious to every compliment through the day regarding her new accessory including from a potential client, a mother with little twin boys who were fond of pranks but not fond of actually paying attention in their lessons. At the end of her shift, she breathed a sigh of relief and moved to head home.

"What's with the scarf?" Lily cornered her as Marlene grabbed her purse and put away the students' folders.

"I just felt like wearing it," Marlene shrugged. She liked Lily. They had started at the center at the same time, and over the last year, they'd grown to be friends.

Lily shook her head as she followed her out of the tutoring center. "No, you don't wear scarves unless it's freezing outside. It's a warm Spring day. So I'll ask you again," Lily linked her arm with Marlene's as she moved towards the car park, "What's with the scarf?"

Marlene threw her head back and laughed, "You're ridiculous! Honestly, I found the scarf and thought it was cute so I bought it."

"Marlene McKinnon went shopping? Were you running a fever?"

"Again, you're ridiculous." Marlene laughed and bumped Lily's shoulder with hers.

"That's why you love me!"

It was a couple of weeks later, again on her Saturday shift, that Marlene showed up wearing another scarf. This time it was black and shimmery, smaller than the red one had been, and Marlene had tied it in a simple knot.

"Let me guess," Lily raised her eyebrows at her. "You saw it on a secret shopping trip and had to have one that would blend in with your leather jacket."

Marlene smiled as she traded her purse for her students' folders, "Exactly."

Lily shook her head, "You're hiding something from me."

"I'm hiding something from everyone, Lily," Marlene winked at her, "don't feel singled out."

The next few weeks, Marlene took a great deal of satisfaction in showing up in different gauzy and silky scarves in a variety of colors. And Lily's guesses of why she was wearing the scarves were more and more outlandish as the weeks continued.

"I know! You've joined a red hat club but you all wear scarves instead of red hats and you're in the middle of initiation so you have to always wear your scarves to prove your loyalty."

Marlene laughed as she finished up with Dora. "I like that one. I think I may start a scarves club and make that a part of the initiation."

Lily rolled her eyes, but she watched intrigued as Marlene turned to walk Dora to the front of the center before coming to a shuddering halt.

Dora, however, cheered.

"Sirius!"

She ran to a man about Lily and Marlene's age with gray eyes and black hair that fell with unfounded grace and charm.

"Hey, there little one!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm picking you up today to help your folks out."

"Did you bring the bike? Do I get to ride?"

Dora shrieked when the man, Sirius, nodded, "Have my spare helmet and everything."

But then the man caught sight of Marlene as she slowly approached and his eyes went huge before a smirk grew across his face.

"Hi, I'm Sirius," he offered his hand to Marlene.

"Marlene, it's a pleasure."

"It really is," Sirius held her hand, "Nice scarf."

"Thank you," Marlene laughed.

Lily was sure that something had passed between them, but she couldn't see Marlene's face and she had no way to prove it. So Lily took a different tactic as Marlene returned and Sirius and Dora walked out of the center, Sirius taking one last glance at Marlene before the door closed.

"He's into you."

Marlene laughed, "I'd like to think so."

"No, really, you should have Andromeda set you up." Lily pressed, but she was met with Marlene's overconfident grin.

"I might, but right now, I've got my first appointment with the Weasley twins, so I'm going to worry about that right now instead."

Lily spent the next several weeks alternating between bugging Marlene about Dora's cousin - she had shamelessly asked Andromeda about the man the next week - and Marlene's sudden affinity and continued use of scarves. What really kept Lily going was that last summer, Marlene had worn several tasteful tank tops to the center, and this summer she had yet to wear one.

"Wow, it is _so_ hot out today!" Lily complained as she walked up behind Marlene. "You must be dying in that t-shirt and scarf."

Marlene's smile was just a bit tight. "We all make sacrifices for beauty, you can't tell me those heels are comfortable."

Lily shrugged but her grin widened. "I suppose you're right, but I have a date after work so my outfit has to serve two purposes."

"Really? Lily has a date?" Marlene's grin was no longer strained. "That's exciting!"

Lily bit her lip. "I'm kind of nervous, I really like him. He said we might meet up with a couple of his mates after dinner, so maybe he likes me more than a little too."

"That's wonderful Lils! What's his name?"

"James," Lily went to say more but the Weasley twins came in at that moment and Marlene moved on to her students.

Marlene left before Lily that day and wished her well on her date. She was welcomed home by her boyfriend waiting for her in flat.

"Hey there sexy," Sirius set the knife he was using to cut mushrooms down to take her in his arms. Gently he untied the scarf from her neck and pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing the hickeys he'd been leaving on her neck and chest.

"Do you realize how bloody hot it is outside?" Marlene groaned as Sirius brought his lips to her neck.

"Yes, hence I relieved you of your shirt and scarf."

"You're the reason I had to wear the shirt and scarf."

"I can always stop," Sirius' voice was low as he spoke just behind her ear.

"Don't you dare!" Marlene sighed as she melted into him.

"I'll make it up to you," Sirius kissed her, "I'm making dinner and then the lads want all of us to show up with you girls for a pint or something."

"Whatever you're cooking smells divine so, yes." Marlene kissed him back until he pulled away to ensure that dinner didn't burn.

* * *

"Where's James?" Sirius asked as he and Marlene sat down at the table in the pub. Marlene now had on her shorts and a tank top, and her hair was pulled up off her neck, all of her hickeys on display. She rather enjoyed the variety of looks she would get. Men who would glare jealously at Sirius while she hung on his arm. Women who would look down their noses at her. Women who would share a secret smile and a wink with her, specifically Dorcas. Marlene really liked Remus' girlfriend.

"He's on his way," Remus chuckled. "He's finally asked out that girl he met a while back."

"I hope it goes well, or we'll never hear the end of it." Peter bemoaned.

"Be nice," his girlfriend, Bridget, chided, but she smiled fondly at him.

"There he is," Dorcas pointed towards the door where James was walking in with his date.

Marlene stared, "Well, fuck."

Sirius started laughing so hard he was doubled over. Marlene gave his shoulder a shove before turning and smiling up at Lily.

"Welcome to the scarf club, Lily," Marlene smiled at her friend who was staring at her neck and chest with wide eyes. "This is Dorcas, she and I will be there to commiserate with you. Bridget here is a part-time member. You're welcome to borrow a few of mine until you buy some of your own."

Lily burst into laughter, laughing harder than Sirius.

With her boyfriend and friend incapacitated, Marlene was tasked with providing explanations to the rest of their company. But truth was, she didn't mind. The scarf club wasn't the worst club to be a member of, especially because it meant Sirius kept kissing her neck.


	7. Disjunction

**Disjunction**

 **A/N: From this prompt that ironinkpen on Tumblr posted (for the link check out my AO3 or Tumblr): "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we're both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" AU**

Marlene loved her job...really she did! Daycare meant something to her! She remembered the day her mum had needed to go back to work and walking into the daycare, feeling terrified. It was that feeling and a deep love of early childhood psychology that lead her to be a child psychologist running a daycare, paving the way for what daycare centers should be doing in order to truly care for their charges and not simply supervise them.

But on days like today, Marlene wished she had eyes in the back of her head. Poor Liam didn't mean for the ball to hit her. He was big for a four-year-old and didn't know his own strength. Hence when the ball hit her face, Marlene heard the crushing sound of cartilage and bone colliding and felt hot blood running down her face along with a searing pain that had momentarily blinded her.

After calming Liam and ensuring that he knew she was fine. She turned him over to Emmeline, called Mary to come to take her place, and hitched an Uber to the ER.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's going to be a bit of a wait," the receptionist said in an overly sweet voice.

Marlene fought the urge to nod and kept the cold damp towel pressed against her nose "I expected it would be. Thank you."

Slowly she moved to sit down in a slightly less crowded part of the waiting room, but a bout of nausea hit and she quickly sat in the closest available seat instead.

"Sorry," she apologized to the man she plopped down next to. "Just give me a moment and I'll move."

"Broken nose?" He asked as she closed her eyes and brought her head down to her legs.

"Yep," she took a deep breath and tried to relax. The darkness seemed to be helping, along with forcing most of the blood to the towel rather than her stomach. "I'm sorry, but I've lied to you. I'm not going to be moving until they call me back."

The man chuckled, "That's alright, I don't mind company."

Marlene sighed as her nausea slowly began to subside. She felt mildly awkward sitting next to this man she didn't know while folded in half in her chair. So she did the first thing that came to mind, she started talking.

"Why are you here if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm pretty sure I've broken my thumb."

"That's unfortunate," Marlene took another deep breath trying to focus on the conversation to distract her from the pain and nausea. The poor bloke probably wished she'd shut up, but she needed anything to keep from losing her lunch all over the waiting room.

"Not nearly as unfortunate as your broken nose," He sounded like he was smiling.

"Yes, well, I'm in much better shape than the poor thing who broke it."

"Got in a bit of a tussle did you?" He laughed, and Marlene smiled at the sound of it.

"No, it was a little boy and a ball. He's got quite the arm."

"Wait, are you saying a little boy broke your nose?"

"A four-year-old, yes, by throwing a ball. He was so distraught the poor thing." Marlene hoped Emmeline had been able to help Liam through the scare. Emmeline had done her doctoral program with her, she was brilliant, but Marlene still worried.

The man laughed, "Well now I've heard it all."

"Oh please," Marlene huffed, "how did you break your thumb? Fighting lions, I suppose?"

The man laughed harder, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Probably not," Marlene wanted to glare at him, but that would have required sitting up and she wasn't prepared to do that yet.

His laughter slowed as he spoke again. "What if I told you I'm a witch and I fell off my broom?"

"Nope," Marlene rolled her eyes before realizing that not only could he not see it, but her eyes were still closed.

"That's good; I wouldn't be inclined to believe me either."

Marlene laughed but quickly regretted the decision as it made her head pound.

"Alright, I suppose since you had your nose broken by a little boy I can tell you that my thumb snapped while playing Mario Kart."

Marlene almost sat up to stare at him. "You, you broke your thumb playing a video game?"

"No," he sighed, "I broke it because I jumped my mate when he pulled a cheap move and didn't think to set the controller down."

Marlene chuckled, finding that didn't hurt her head as much as laughing did.

"Boss was furious," the man chuckled with her.

"Wait, there are video games at your office?"

"Yep."

"What exactly do you do that they provide video games at your office?" Marlene was suddenly curious what the man looked like. She hadn't taken the time to look at him when she fell into the chair next to him, fearing she might vomit everywhere.

"I'm a satellite network technician," his voice was starting to sound soothing - like it could lull her to sleep. "We have really long periods of downtime and so there's a ton of stuff for us to fill time with. We also have long runs of insanity. I've gone four weeks straight without having the time to even play a round of ping pong."

Marlene smiled, she could listen to him talk all day.

"Now that you know my embarrassing story," the man continued, "what's your line of work that puts you at risk of being hit in the face by a four-year-old?"

"It was _his ball_ ," Marlene corrected, "and I'm the co-owner of a daycare."

"That's pretty amazing," Marlene was sure he was smiling now, "my surrogate mum ran a little daycare for years before my best mate was born. She loves little kids."

Marlene realized her nausea had finally subsided, and while her head and face hurt, she really wanted to see this man. Slowly and carefully, she brought herself upright and turned to look at the man.

She was both pleased and mortified.

Pleased because he was attractive, immensely attractive.

Mortified because she was instantly aware of what she looked like.

"Whoa there," the man put his good hand on her arm. "Take it easy, I've broken my nose before, don't move too quickly or you'll end up passing out."

"Thanks," Marlene cursed her curiosity. Why couldn't she have met this man a week ago, or in six weeks when her face would probably look normal again?

"I'm always one to help a beautiful woman," he winked at her and Marlene wondered if he'd still call beautiful if she pulled the blood-soaked towel from her face.

"I'm Marlene. I'd shake your hand but mine are stained red and..."

"I've had worse end up on my hands, believe me." He chuckled. "I'm..."

The door to the waiting room opened and a board looking MA stepped out. "Sirius," he called out.

The man looked like he might murder the MA, but he stood.

"That's me," Sirius looked torn as he looked down at her. "Are you going to be alright?"

Marlene ignored the feeling of disappointment in her chest. "Yeah," she smiled before realizing her mouth was covered by the towel and her arm. "Go on, and make sure they check you for lion rabies."

Sirius laughed and his smile lit up the whole room. Marlene fought the urge to touch him.

"Take care of yourself, Marlene."

"You too, Sirius."

And then he was gone.

Marlene sighed and allowed the disappointment to run through her. It was normal to feel this way. She was attracted to Sirius in a situation where she felt unattractive. And the time constraint on their interactions had not allowed for things to move anywhere - if he had even intended for that. She was also in physical pain. It was natural to be upset right now.

Marlene breathed deeply finding that the taste of blood was significantly less now than it had been when she first arrived at the ER. Everything would be fine. Once she felt better physically she would be able to laugh at this whole situation. She'd diffuse the disappointment and embarrassment with humor and she and Emmeline would tell the story frequently when they went out with their friends.

And for the moment, Marlene chose to distract herself by listening to the next podcast in her queue.

Finally, she was called back by the same bored looking MA. She didn't see any signs of Sirius. He must have been discharged already.

Dr. Dodge was a kindly old gentleman and set her nose back into place. Marlene never wanted to experience that procedure again, thank you very much. But with her nose splinted and prescriptions in hand, Marlene headed toward the exit to request an Uber to take her home. She'd have to get her car from the daycare another day, Dr. Dodge told her not to drive today because of the anesthetic he'd used to set her nose.

Marlene stepped out into the early evening air looking down at her phone when a voice startled her.

"You look much better without the towel covering half your face."

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Have you only now been discharged?"

Sirius shrugged, "Could I offer you a ride home? I'm not on any pain meds so I've got the go-ahead to drive, and I drove myself here."

"Not even to set your thumb?"

"Turned out it wasn't snapped, just overextended. Still need a splint," he held up his hand, "but I'm fine."

Marlene bit her lip, "I have some prescriptions I need to pick up."

"And I'd like to buy you dinner," Sirius smirked. "We'll make an evening of it."

Marlene felt all of the earlier disappointment and embarrassment evaporate from her chest only to be replaced by butterflies in her stomach and a stupid smile on her face.

"That sounds lovely."

Sirius stepped up and took her arm, smiling down at her and making Marlene's knees feel weak.

"I think so too."


	8. Cede

**Cede**

It had been a bit strange, adjusting to their flat being short two residents. It had always had four residents. First, it was the Marauders, ready to start at university. Then Peter took a position in Canada after graduation leaving Remus in the second room on his own. Then Remus took a position two hours away, and despite how much Sirius insisted the commute was fine, Remus moved closer to his work.

James and Sirius probably would have been able to make the rent on their own, but it definitely would have made things tight back then. So Remus offered to help find someone to take the spare room. His friend Lily happened to be looking and her friend Marlene had needed a new place as well. So when Remus moved out, Lily and Marlene moved in.

But now, James and Lily moved out as they continued to plan their upcoming wedding. And that left Sirius and Marlene to finish out the last four months of the rental agreement.

Sirius sat at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich as he scrolled through flat listings on his phone. He heard the lock turn and sighed, McKinnon was home.

Don't get him wrong, Sirius liked Marlene, a lot, and you'd have to be blind to not see how drop dead gorgeous she was. Marlene was brilliant and sexy and clever and could sling insults better than anyone. But since Lily and James moved out, Marlene had been a nightmare.

She was sharp-tongued with him in ways she'd never been in the nearly three years they'd all lived together. The ways they had joked and laughed when Lily and James had locked them out of one or the other's room seemed to be gone now, and Sirius was confused as hell as to why. They had been mates - at least he thought they had. Now she couldn't seem to stand being in the same room as him.

"McKinnon," he didn't look up from his phone as she went straight for the room she used to share with Lily. She didn't respond, she never did anymore. Sirius wished he knew what was going on. He realized he'd need to talk to James about it at some point. He was James' best man and Marlene was Lily's maid of honor. How were they going to function at their best mates' wedding if she couldn't even bother to look at him, let alone say hello?

Sirius tried to put it out of his mind. Obviously, she wanted to be difficult and he'd best let her be for now. If she really loved Lily, she'd put on a good face at the wedding and then be done with it. He went back to scrolling through flat listings, saving the ones that he wanted to email about and finishing off his dinner.

He'd just about decided to go for a ride on his bike when Marlene came out of her room. Her eyes met his and Sirius saw ice in her stare. But rather than the _c'est la vie_ attitude he'd been choosing to take, Sirius felt a fire of anger light in his chest. What right had she to make him feel unwelcome in his own fucking flat? He paid both his half and James' half of the rent, just as she paid her's and Lily's. He had just as much right to sit at this table as she did.

He met her stare and let his anger seep into his expression. Either she didn't notice or she wasn't intimidated. He liked that about her, Marlene didn't let anyone push her around. She walked purposefully to the kitchen and opened the fridge, which pinned her against the wall. Sirius wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was tired of her treating him like a problem. So he walked right up against the open fridge door.

"You know, adults usually don't take their problems out on their friends."

Marlene didn't look at him, instead, she kept staring straight ahead into the fridge. "I don't have a problem."

"Bull shit," Sirius spat back at her. "James and Lily move out and all of a sudden you don't look at me, you don't talk to me, you even try to avoid being in the same room as me. If you don't have a problem then tell me what the hell is going on, because if I wanted to be treated like fucking scum I'd go back to my dear mother."

It flashed in her eyes then, sympathy. Normally he'd hate that, but right now he took it as a hope. If she still could feel something for how he grew up maybe she didn't think of him as the scum of the earth after all.

"Sirius..."

"What did I do, Marls?"

Marlene laughed, a sardonic sound as it fell from her lips. "What did you not do, Sirius?"

"Fuck, Marlene, you can't just tell me everything I do is wrong!" Sirius wanted to shove the fridge door shut but Marlene beat him to the punch. The old machine rattled as the door slammed into it.

"That's just it," she shot back, "you don't do anything wrong! You do everything right!"

Sirius' confusion only fueled his anger and he stepped into her space. "Then why treat me like I'm some sort of pest? Why are you acting like we haven't been friends for the last three years?"

He put his hand against the wall behind her to steady himself. She was staring up at him with wide eyes and Sirius couldn't stop himself from dropping his eyes to her lips. He almost forgot why he was angry. How had he ended up this close to her?

Sirius had been attracted to Marlene from the moment he laid eyes on her, but she'd been in the middle of a relationship then, and when she'd called it off with what's his face he had just started dating someone; and while they'd both been single for the last year or so, they were friends rather than strangers sharing a flat, and Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to risk their friendship by bringing feelings into it. Now, though, looking down at her with their bodies a breath's distance apart, he felt like he had nothing to lose.

"You aren't a pest," Marlene's voice had gone quiet and she couldn't seem to look away from him.

"Then why," Sirius closed the distance between them, causing Marlene to press up against the wall, "are you pushing me away?"

She was so close to him their breathing caused their chests to touch and Sirius refused to stop staring her down. She had made him feel like trash the last month or so, but right now she was making his skin burn. The feelings he'd buried when she first moved in had sprung to the surface and he was almost ready to give into them and kiss her.

"I, I'm sorry," Marlene's voice was quieter still but she continued to hold his eyes. "I didn't mean to, I was only trying to get myself to not ruin everything."

"To ruin what?"

She didn't answer; just pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. But for the first time since he pinned her to the wall her eyes left his just long enough to drop to his lips before snapping back up to look at him.

Sirius was losing his grip on the situation. He officially couldn't remember what happened to get them to this point. They were entirely too close. Sirius couldn't help himself. His free hand came up to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear and running his fingers down her curls. Her breath caught as he did and that was probably what did him in.

Sirius lost control.

He brought his lips to hers and his hand came down to grip her waist. She tasted better than every dream he'd had of her, and his body moved of its own accord as he pressed her back into the wall so that his body was flush against hers. But what spurred him on more than anything was how she responded to his kiss. Marlene gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as she pressed on her toes to kiss him further. She parted her lips with a moan as her hands moved over his chest. Her touch was electric and it short-circuited Sirius' logical brain. Everything revolved around this woman, feeling her body against his, kissing every inch of her skin, hearing her sigh his name as he moved against her. He wasn't thinking about after this moment, he was hoping to be consumed in this moment.

The rush he felt when she started pushing them back towards the bedrooms pushed him over the edge. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her back into his room.

"I've wanted to do this for fucking ever," Marlene sighed as she pushed her hands under his shirt.

"Well, then we're both idiots," Sirius pressed kisses down her neck and the deep collar of her shirt, "because I have too."

Marlene arched into him and brought her black nails to his scalp. "Wait," she panted, "swear we don't tell James or Lily that part."

"No shit Sherlock," Sirius laughed, "I quite prefer taking the Mickey to being roasted, especially when it concerns James."

Marlene laughed, a breathless sound, that quickly became a moan as Sirius deliberately turned her mind back to him and away from their former flatmates.

Much later, Marlene's curls splayed out on one of his pillows, Sirius ran his hand lazily over her curves.

"When?" Sirius asked. "When did you know you wanted me?"

Marlene's soft smile was relaxed in a way he'd never seen before. "The day Lils and I moved in."

Sirius couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "You wasted a lot of time. I was going to ask you for a pint that night before Lily mentioned your boyfriend."

"Fabian wasn't a bad guy," Marlene sighed, but her smile, soft, sexy, and sated, was all for him as it stayed planted on her face. "But he wasn't you."

"I should have dumped what's her name the moment you dumped Fabian." Sirius scooted forward to kiss her, pulling her body flush against his.

"Her name was..."

"She wasn't you, Marls," Sirius cut her off, "she doesn't matter."

He chuckled at the way Marlene's expression shifted from shocked to pleased to that earlier soft smile that was all for him, because of him.

"Find a flat with me," her voice was strong and it lacked the inflection of a request.

While Sirius would normally tease her, he found the feeling in his chest left him incapable of doing anything but grinning like an idiot before nodding once and kissing the fucking daylights out of her. Because he never thought he'd have more than dreams when it came to Marlene. Yet here she was, in his bed, telling him she wanted to keep living together, while she kissed him like he was the last remaining source of oxygen and she was suffocating.

And if Sirius could find more excuses to keep that soft smile on her lips, he was going to exploit every single one of them.


	9. Angling

**Angling**

 **A/N: Based on this prompt – Link on my AO3 and Tumblr. "I've been trying to unlock my car for an hour but my keys aren't working, and I finally get so frustrated that I start kicking the tires, which is when you walk up, choke on your drink, and immediately demand to know why I'm kicking your car and ohmygod this is YOUR car?" AU**

 **A/N: My husband loves to fish and was getting ready to go fishing with his friend while I wrote this. So you can blame the bad puns on my love for my husband.**

Sirius stormed out of the office building and towards his car. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for this! Leave it to his dear parents to pull a lie like this one just to rub salt in the wound. They knew he'd do anything for Reg, and when they said Reg was in trouble he believed them. He'd never fall for that again. He texted Reg telling him to call once he was off work, now knowing that his kid brother was perfectly fine. Then he started indulging in the thoughts of what he would have liked to have said to his manipulative mother and father if he'd been able to get the words out before his feet carried him away. He had good feet, at least. They always pulled him far, far away from those two. He should have known that his and James' success in the tech world wasn't going to go unnoticed by them. Ending up on the cover of Forbes was definitely something they would have noticed and wanted to exploit. He should have tried to reach Reg first before believing those two scum bags.

Sirius pushed his key into the driver's door and turned, but it jammed.

"Bloody hell, come on," he muttered before pulling the key out and trying again.

Again it jammed.

"Fine," Sirius huffed and moved to the passenger door, sliding his key in and turning.

Again it jammed.

"I don't have the patience for this today," he muttered to whoever may be listening enough to take pity on him.

Again and again, the key jammed as he moved between the passenger and driver doors. No amount of finessing was working. Five minutes passed and Sirius felt ridiculous. Fifteen minutes passed and he felt confused. But after thirty minutes of failing to get into his car, Sirius was furious.

He brought his fist down hard on the roof of the car. Then he kicked the tire like he was trying to make the national football team. That seemed to feel more satisfying and so he did it again. And again. And again. The whole time cursing his parents for knowing his weak points.

"What the hell!"

Sirius stopped and turned. Before him was a woman who looked like she may kill him. Her ice blue eyes were wide and her red lips had pressed into a thin line that looked like she was clenching her jaw.

"What are you doing to my car!"

"Your car?" Sirius said the words slowly as his mind tried to push through the fog of rage holding him.

"Yes, my car!"

Sirius finally surveyed his surroundings. This was definitely the row he had parked in, and he was positive that it was about this point because he remembered getting out and seeing the sign advertising new leasing options in front of him. But as Sirius looked to his right, two spots from where he stood sat his car, identical to the one he had been kicking.

He should have been embarrassed. He should have felt like an idiot. He should have apologized to Ms. Gorgeous standing in front of him. Sirius did none of those things.

Instead, he laughed.

And once he started, he couldn't stop laughing. He laughed like a madman. His sides were aching as he supported himself against not-his-car and his vision blurred with tears and lack of oxygen while he gasped for air.

"Are you quite alright?" Her voice broke through his laughter and Sirius managed to nod. He wiped his eyes to see her clearly and forced himself to take a deeper breath.

"My apologies, I truly thought this was my car, but I'm sure I'll find that one," he pointed to what he could now quite plainly see was his car, "is actually mine."

She eyed him with a smile pulling on the right side of her lips. "It doesn't look like you did any damage so I suppose you're off the hook."

Sirius suddenly felt compelled to pull that smile out of her.

"As far as you calling the police, you're probably right." He smirked, "but I'm all of the sudden caught on a different hook."

She narrowed her eyes and the right side of her mouth ticked higher.

"Are you giving me a line?"

Sirius grinned, "Just the one you already hooked me with."

Her smile spread slowly across her face, and Sirius watched as it lit up her face and his chest. He couldn't help but let his cocky grin morph into a genuine smile.

"You should reel yourself in there," the woman gave her head a soft shake, blonde curls bouncing around her face, but her smile only grew wider.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat.

"I would but I'm tangled in the line you've cast."

She took a tentative step toward him, "I was distracted and didn't notice the strike."

Sirius moved slowly toward her, "Completely understandable. So are you the catch and release type or do you like to keep your prizes?"

Again she stepped toward him, her movements seeming more certain now. "I used to be a catch and release girl, but lately I've been into the idea of holding onto a catch."

"What kind of catch would you hold onto?" Sirius closed the distance between them and looked down into her ice blue eyes.

"One that gave me his name," she paused, "and the story on why he was kicking my car."

Sirius laughed and offered her his hand, "Sirius Black."

"Marlene McKinnon," she shook his hand firmly and he delighted in the electric spark that climbed from his hand to his brain."So why were you kicking my car?"

Sirius huffed, "I have a couple of idiots that try and work their way back into my life every now and again. Today was one of those days. I honestly thought this was my car, and when my key didn't work I sort of took my frustrations out on it." He grinned sheepishly at her.

Marlene laughed, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Let me make this up to you," he leaned against her car, "let me take you to dinner. I know this great place by the river."

Marlene's smile went shy for a fraction of a second before quickly returning to the cool confident vibe that had been there a moment before. Sirius really wanted to see that shy smile again.

"I think that would be a worthy apology," she nodded and slipped her keys out of her leather jacket.

"And what will it be when I ask you out again at the end of this apology dinner?" Sirius pushed off her car and stepped to the side so she could open the door.

"That depends on if you can ask me before I ask you," she winked at him before sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door.


	10. Aleatory

**Aleatory**

 **A/N: From this prompt by writing-and-nutmeg on Tumblr (link on my AO3 and Tumblr). I've changed it up a touch but I've kept the most important bits.**

 **Prompt:** **"You're famous and I'm a checker at Target so I never expected us to meet, but now it's three a.m. and you just waltzed up to the counter with a tub of fake butter, a package of water balloons, and a cart full of bananas and asked if I wanted to help you get revenge, so...Hi, I guess?" AU**

Marlene hated working the late shift. It was torture to sit as the only employee in the small shop from ten at night until she could close at three in the morning.

She'd just finished the vast majority of the closing list and was waiting for the stupid clock to move all two minutes so she could close and go home when the door opened.

Marlene clenched her teeth to keep from yelling at the idiot who managed to make it into the store two minutes before closing.

The man went straight for produce, pulling bananas down into his trolley and then he made a b-line for dairy. Marlene sighed in relief when she saw him heading her way.

But words failed her when she saw his face.

"Hey, do you sell water balloons here?" He asked as he started unloading the trolley.

"Nnn, no," she looked closer, sure she was mistaken.

"You watch the Marauders?" He asked when he caught her staring.

Marlene nodded, most everyone watched the popular YouTube channel. They had started as pranksters while in A-Levels but had branched out to do a lot more in the last couple of years while they went to university.

"Are, are you really?" She stuttered.

He nodded and held out his hand, "Sirius Black."

"Marlene McKinnon," she shook it, still trying to resolve in her mind that one of the Marauders was standing in front of her with a cart full of bananas.

"You want to help me get revenge?" He grinned at her and Marlene found herself smiling back at him.

"I, well, I, er, I'd need a few minutes to close..."

"Great, I'll load up my car while you close and then we're going to show James what happens to men who think it's alright to hide my Switch at the top of a light pole."

Marlene's eyes went wide, "Holy shite, did you get it down alright?"

Sirius reached into his leather jacket and pulled out his phone. "It's a shitty resolution because I wasn't going to wait to get it down but you can watch the footage I took when we're done."

"You're, you're offering me the opportunity to help out with a prank and to watch uncut footage?" Marlene wondered if she'd slipped while mopping, hit her head, passed out, and was now experiencing a very strange dream.

Sirius grinned at her, "Seriously. I need help and I don't know if Remus and Peter were in on James' prank or not so I can't go to them."

"So you'll take any stranger?" Marlene chuckled as he paid with his card.

"I'm not taking any strangers," he held her eyes, "I'm taking my new friend, Marlene McKinnon."

Marlene bit her lip, feeling the butterflies starting to build in her stomach. "I can probably finish the rest of the closing list in five minutes."

"Perfect," he loaded everything back into the trolley, "I'll meet you outside."

Marlene watched him walk out before pulling her cash drawer and switching on the closed sign. She tried to hurry through the closing checks before coming to the door, finding Sirius waiting for her with his trolley.

"If you show me where this goes, I'll put it back."

"Right there," Marlene pointed to the neat stacks of trolleys inside the door.

"Great," he pushed off and jumped on the trolley, riding it to the stacks and making a ruckus as he crashed into them.

"Are you good to leave your car here?" He pushed open the door. "We can drop it off wherever you want if it can't stay here."

Marlene blinked, "I, you want me to ride with you?"

"Yeah, it'll be more stealthy if we're in one car. But we'll still need to be careful because James knows I'm going to get him back, so he'll probably be on the lookout for my car."

"We could take my car," the words were out of her mouth before she could think better of it.

"You're a genius!" Sirius threw his arm around her shoulders. "Follow me, we'll drop my car off at my house and then go to James' in your car."

"Alright," Marlene said it slowly. She had often thought that the Marauders played characters on their videos, that they were acting a part. But Sirius' behavior so far led her to believe that maybe he was more toned down in the videos than he was in real life.

"Here," he threw his arm off her shoulders to grab her hand and started writing on it. "This is my number in case we get separated."

Marlene stared down at the back of her hand.

"Let's go," Sirius winked at her and then climbed into his car.

This was so weird.

Marlene followed Sirius for nearly a half an hour before he pulled up to his house. He parked and motioned Marlene to pull in beside him.

"Let's load up," Sirius started putting his bags of bananas into her back seat. "James goes for early morning runs about six and we need to be far away from his place when he gets up."

"What is the plan here?" Marlene helped him transfer everything to her car. "You've got bananas and a tub of margarine, I'm not coming up with anything coherent."

"Oh, the water balloons," Sirius shut his car door and ran for his house. "Come on," he waved her forward.

Marlene hesitated only a moment before following Sirius inside.

Inside was exactly what his vlogs had looked like on the channel, except it was cleaner than she remembered on any of his vlogs.

"Ah-ha!" Sirius stuck his head out of a hallway cupboard. "I thought I had some."

He held up a small package of water balloons like a trophy.

"Let's fill them up here," he pointed to the kitchen sink, "then we'll head up the road to James'."

Sirius tossed her the bag before pulling out a camera.

"Hi everyone," Sirius spoke to the camera as he clicked it on. "It's," he panned to the oven clock, "3:38 in the morning and I'm here with my new friend Marlene." He moved to include her in the shot.

Marlene tried to smile like a normal human being and not someone whose stomach just plummeted at the realization that six million people were going to see her in this video.

"And I'll splice in some footage here of me rescuing my Switch that James managed to hide at the top of a freaking light pole." He paused for a brief second before continuing. "But Marlene is here helping me get some revenge."

Marlene tried to look natural as she focused on filling water balloons.

Sirius switched the camera off and slid it into his coat. "You're really photogenic, everyone's going to love you."

"How do you handle that? Knowing six million people are going to see you at least once a week?" Marlene tried to distract him from the blush on her cheeks that blossomed with his words.

Sirius shrugged, "It didn't used to be that way. It used to just be our mates. I try to remember that for the most part that hasn't changed. I'm not going to go grab a pint with all our subscribers, but a lot of our mates are still watching us and I feel like it's still for them."

"So I should just think about it as making a video for a friend?" Marlene tied off another balloon.

"With a friend," Sirius winked at her and Marlene felt the blush blossom again.

They made quick work of filling the rest of the balloons and then loaded them into her car. As she stared out into the early morning, Sirius flipped on his camera.

"Alright, we're here in the lovely Marlene's car and back here," he moved the camera to include her back seat in his shot, "is bananas, water balloons, and a tub of margarine. And we're going to have some fun."

He switched off the camera and grinned over at her.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Marlene asked as he pointed for her to turn.

"We're going to rig water balloons to fall on him when he leaves for his run and smear bananas and margarine all over his front drive so his special running shoes he ordered from the States get all gooey. I brought a camera to hide and film the whole thing too."

Marlene laughed, "That's actually one of the tamer pranks you've concocted."

"My Switch was unharmed and my data untouched," Sirius shrugged. "Now if my Switch was busted or if James had erased my data we'd be finding a way to feed his running shoes to goats."

"Oh my gosh, could you really get a goat?"

"Maybe," Sirius frowned, "I'll have to look into that. It's good information to have on hand."

"This is fun," Marlene smiled as she followed Sirius' signal to turn again.

Sirius grinned at her, "You're fun."

Marlene focused on driving, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

Very quickly she found herself pulling up in front of James Potter's house.

"Let's unload everything and then I'll park my car down the street." Marlene looked back at all the bags in her car.

"Brilliant, you are," Sirius jumped out of the car and started unloading.

They quietly moved everything on to the pavement and then Marlene pulled her car around the corner.

It didn't take long to set everything in place, and while it was a bit messy, Marlene had so much fun that she forgot how tired she'd been before Sirius showed up to the shop nearly three hours earlier.

But what was most surprising to Marlene was how much she liked Sirius. He was attractive, all the Marauders were, but now Marlene knew that Sirius wasn't just another hot guy on YouTube. He was funny and sharp and exciting and genuinely nice.

Every time he pulled his camera out he'd remind her it was just a video with a friend, just him and her. And it helped. She felt herself falling back into her snarky self, making Sirius laugh with her comments and teasing him, especially when he flipped on the camera.

She felt a little sad that it was all coming to an end. Sirius was putting the hidden camera in place and then she would just have to take him home and that would be it. She'd go home, get some sleep, and maybe, she looked at the phone number still on the back of her hand, maybe

she'd text him. Ask how it went. Maybe he'd tell her when the video would go up so she could see it happen.

"All set," Sirius' voice pulled her back to the present. He opened his mouth to say more when Marlene heard steps behind the front door.

Without thinking she grabbed Sirius' hand and ran at full speed down the street, pulling Sirius around the corner just in time to hear James scream in surprise as the prank unfolded. But in her haste to get them around the corner she'd pulled Sirius into her and inadvertently pinned herself between a fence and Sirius Black.

"Sorry," she panted and looked up at Sirius.

"Don't be, you were brilliant," Sirius didn't move to unpin her.

"I, thanks," Marlene waited, sure he'd pull back and ask for a lift home.

Instead, he moved his hand from holding hers to resting on her hip.

"Do you have plans for later today?" He bent his head and Marlene felt her back try to arch without consent.

"Nope."

He brought his face just a bit closer to hers, "Want to grab dinner and then edit a video with me?"

Marlene grinned up at him, "A date then?"

"If it must have a label," he smirked, "then yes, a date."

"Well, labels aside, I'd like to get dinner with you and edit this video."

He moved closer, bring his lips down to hers with just a fraction of an inch between them. "Good, because I don't want you to be just one of the six million people who watch Marauders' videos anymore."

Marlene couldn't stop herself as she closed the distance between them, her lips catching his. It was feather-light at first, but Sirius stepped into her, bringing both hands to her waist. Marlene's hands moved from the fence behind her to rest on Sirius' shoulders. The kiss was soft and exciting and a part of Marlene's brain couldn't grasp that she was standing in James Potter's neighborhood kissing Sirius Black as the sun rose behind them after having pulled off a prank that would be viewed by millions of people. But the whole of her brain told her she never wanted to stop kissing him.

The woman who lived in the house behind them didn't know any of that though and tsked loudly at her gate.

Marlene laughed against Sirius, grinning when he laughed with her.

"Why don't you drive me home and then we can meet up after we both sleep?"

Like a spell, the word sleep instantly made Marlene yawn as her exhaustion started to catch up with her.

"Here," she pulled his hand into hers and pulled his marker out of his jacket pocket, "this is my number."

She held up her hand where he'd written his number, "Now we match."

"Brilliant you are," Sirius grinned down at their hands. "I don't know if I'll ever wash it off."

Marlene's eyes went wide, "If my number ends up in one of your videos I'll kill you."

Sirius winked at her before pulling back and moving to her car.

"I'm not kidding, Sirius," she glared at him as she unlocked the car.

He laughed as they both climbed in. She turned to threaten him again only to find him leaning across the center console.

"Don't worry, Marls," he tucked a curl behind her ear, "I don't want anyone else calling you to go grab dinner."

He kissed her then, and Marlene finally just told the part of her brain that felt this was too surreal to shove it. She was kissing Sirius Black and she had no plans of stopping.


	11. Wilding

**Wilding**

 **A/N: Inspired by the music video to Lindsey Stirling and Andrew McMahon's song Something Wild.**

Marlene smiled down at the picture in her hand. The marker and colored pencil had faded and the creases from the folds had scotch tape on them now to keep it from tearing into pieces. The dragon that had looked so fearsome when she was ten now looked sweet and endearing at nearly 30. The playground around her had been replaced and updated a few years ago, but if she closed her eyes she could still see where the monkey bars had been, the open area where she used to twirl and dance, and the bench he had been sitting at nearly twenty years previous.

Marlene could still see him too, his black hair falling into his eyes as he drew in his sketchbook. She'd only seen him at this park near her childhood home the one time, that day in mid-June. She'd been dancing to whatever tune had cropped into her mind when she heard a shout of protest. Marlene had turned to see some of the local boys trying to look at his drawings and the new boy trying to cover it all up. The other boys - as children are wont to do - took their frustration out by knocking all his papers and markers and pencils to the ground before running off.

She hadn't been able to help herself. Marlene had rushed to his side and started picking everything up and putting it back on the bench beside him. But when she reached for his sketchbook the boy grabbed her hand with panic in his gray eyes.

"It's alright," she smiled at him, "I won't look at it." She shut her eyes tight and carefully picked up the sketchbook before pushing it toward him.

He slid the book from her hands and Marlene pointed her face down at the ground before opening her eyes again and ensuring everything had been retrieved from the wood chips.

"Thanks," his voice was quiet as he started reloading all his things into his backpack.

"You're welcome," she smiled up at him.

His returning smile was small but it made her feel like she'd done something right.

"Want to see something?" He looked around to ensure that the other boys were occupied elsewhere.

"Sure."

Marlene sat next to him as he turned the sketchbook open and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper from his backpack.

"I'm a dragon hunter," he showed her his drawing of a green dragon and unrolled the other paper, "and this map shows where I think this one lives. It's through those trees back there." He pointed behind them, "And if you want, you can come with me and we can go searching for him."

Twenty years later, Marlene's heart still raced as she remembered running into the trees with him, in search of dragons. The game had been maybe twenty minutes long, but Marlene based all her conceptions of magic off of those twenty minutes where she was certain that it wasn't a game.

She still could see the dragon flying through the trees above them. She could still feel the security of the dragon hunter's hand as he helped her up the retaining walls and rock mounds. She could still hear his hushed voice as he pointed out into the clearing and murmured that the moss-covered mound they saw was the dragon, that they'd found him!

And she believed his whispers. She believed in the magic he'd spun around her, and she believed they'd crossed oceans and climbed mountains to get there.

The game ended far too soon when her mother called her back. Before Marlene could leave though, the dragon hunter stopped her and wordlessly handed her his picture of the dragon - their dragon.

She'd thrown her arms around him and he'd clung to her for half a second before immediately dropping his arms.

That was the last time she saw the dragon hunter, and as playing children often do, she'd never asked his name, nor given him hers.

Marlene opened her eyes to the real world. She wondered if she'd even be able to make her way back to that green mound they'd called a dragon, if she could find the trickle of a stream that had been the ocean they crossed, or the pile of rocks that had been their mountain.

She sighed as she realized that the answer was probably not. It was so long ago, and so much of it had taken place in her imagination that she wondered if her mind could even accurately remember the reality they'd changed.

Marlene looked down again at the picture in her hand. It was so much simpler then.

She wanted to come back to this place, to feel the way she did when she was ten and life wasn't so complicated. When bills were a foreign concept and jobs didn't take precedence over life. When her cares were only as deep as hoping the dragon hunter would come back one day.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded beside her as she sat on the bench and looked down at the dragon.

Marlene turned to see a man about her age, with black hair and eerily familiar gray eyes.

"Yes," her voice came out a whisper and her heartbeat so hard she was sure anyone could see it pounding through her shirt.

"Have, have you always had that drawing?" he fidgeted with his leather jacket and his black fringe fell slightly into his face.

"It was a gift when I was ten," Marlene bit her lip, waiting to wake up and for reality to drop the other shoe.

"Do you, do you remember who gave it to you?" His voice was tight, and Marlene thought maybe he was waiting for reality to smack him as well.

Marlene tried to smile through her nerves, "He called himself a dragon hunter."

The smile that broke across the man's face looked like the sun had broken through a gray and cloudy day.

"I can't believe you kept it," he gestured to the bench, "May I sit?"

"Of course," Marlene made space and deliberately pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Well, she still felt pain, but she also still felt like she was dreaming.

"You're, you're the dragon hunter?"

He grinned, "You know I've often wondered if we never exchanged names or if I was just an idiot and forgot yours."

Marlene laughed, "We never exchanged names. I've called you the dragon hunter for the last twenty years."

"That name's a right side better than my real one," he chuckled.

"Now I'm afraid to ask," she smirked at him and admired the way his smile made him look more like the boy in her memories.

"Oh it's horrible," he bemoaned, "worse than Wilberforce, Bathsheba, and Elvendork combined."

Marlene's laughter bubbled out of her and she felt her smile break wider across her face.

"Well, my name is rather lovely," she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Any name would be lovely in comparison to my stain of a name," he threw his head back but Marlene saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye.

She smirked, "I certainly wouldn't want to rub salt in your wound with my heavenly name."

"Oh, but your heavenly name would give my poor ears something saintly to listen too," he managed to keep a straight face which only made Marlene laugh harder. "Please, bless me with a reprieve from my wretched name by gracing me with yours."

Marlene laughed harder, "You've picked up quite a bit of game since I last saw you."

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I was caught up in hunting dragons back then. I've learned how to balance work and play a bit better now."

"Do you still hunt dragons?" Marlene raised her eyebrows at him, wondering how far he'd play his charade.

"Of course I do," he said it so matter of factly that she almost believed him. "Why on Earth do you think I'm here? I'm back to check on our dragon."

"Do you still have your map?" She'd asked it as a part of the game, but he nodded seriously.

"Yes, but I know this way by heart now, so I keep the map in a safe place." He winked at her, "Can't have everyone knowing where our dragon is, now can we?"

Marlene almost believed him.

"Have you already checked in on our dragon, then?" She sighed wistfully.

"No, but," he held her gaze, "if you tell me your name, I'll take you back to visit him."

Marlene felt like he was weaving a spell around her.

"Follow a man I don't know into a forest? That sounds like a good way to get killed."

He sighed and looked dejectedly out at the park around them, "I know what kind of world we live in, but I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Marlene bit her lip and tried to think clearly. The story he'd woven around her was compelling, and this was why she'd come back in the first place - to experience the freedom that had permeated her childhood. Ultimately, she decided the pepper spray on her key chain would probably give her enough of a head start to get away if he did try to hurt her.

"I'm Marlene, Marlene McKinnon."

His smile spread slowly across his face and he turned back to look at her. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I see why you prefer 'dragon hunter'," she teased.

"Yes," he nodded with a bit of a pout, then he grinned, "I know, just call me 'Dragon Hunter' from now on. It's a much better name."

She rolled her eyes, "You promised to take me back to our dragon."

"Right," he looked at his watch, "and we best step to it, or we'll be late."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the trees.

"Do you remember?" He asked as he pulled her along some unseen path.

"I remember what I imagined," she admitted with a touch of embarrassment.

Sirius blinked and then chuckled, "That's a start."

They quickly made it to the retaining walls she remembered and he jumped up before offering his hand out to her.

"These cliffs are easier if we help pull each other up," he hoisted her up on top with him.

And as they jumped up and over each wall, Marlene couldn't help but feel the way she had at ten as she followed Sirius back along his path.

"We have to climb this mountain up ahead," he murmured next to her as he scanned the treetops for their dragon. "But don't worry, I'll be there to help you."

Marlene smiled at him before looking up at the treetops. For a second she thought she saw the dragon she'd imagined all those years ago.

They scaled the small boulders that were far less intimidating at almost thirty than they had been at ten.

"We're nearly there, Marlene," he whispered as they walked side by side. "The last thing we have to do is cross the ocean, but you were a fair sailor as I recall so I'm sure we'll make it alright."

His smile was warm and Marlene felt her heart-melting all over again, and in ways that at ten she wasn't old enough to understand, but in her late twenties were far more interesting.

"Ah, our boat is still here," Sirius grinned as they approached the tiny stream.

The old large log they'd sat on in their game all those years ago was still there crossing the three feet from stream bank to stream bank, looking worse for wear.

"They don't make them like this beauty anymore," Sirius patted the log fondly before holding out his hand to her. "You still up to do some of the rowing?"

Marlene grinned, as she climbed on and opted to sit cross-legged on the log to keep her black Converse from getting soaked. "Of course I am, where's my oar, Dragon Hunter?"

Sirius grinned before he handed her a long stick and for a moment Marlene thought the stick felt just like the one he'd handed her all those years ago. But before she could think on it too hard, he began narrating their journey across the sea, dictating when they needed to paddle faster or slower, telling her what was around them. At one point he excitedly told her to put her hand in the water and touch the dolphins that were swimming along the ship's side.

And for the briefest second, she thought she could feel them under her fingertips.

"Careful here, we don't want to break the haul as we come ashore." His voice had no humor in it and Marlene found herself carefully maneuvering her oar as her mind envisioned them beaching their boat.

Sirius helped her off their log-turned-boat but didn't let go of her hand.

"I'm sure he remembers you, but he knows me and I don't want to take any chances."

Marlene chuckled but didn't object. The feeling of her hand in his felt secure and it quieted the part of her mind that wanted to be cynical, making it easier to believe him and the magic he'd knit around her.

He led her purposefully through the trees, scanning around them as he walked. It wasn't long before the trees started to clear and Marlene was thrown back to being ten-years-old again as they approached the clearing. Her heartbeat just as quickly now as it had twenty years ago as they crept through the trees toward the dragon.

And then she saw it.

The mound in the clearing she remembered from childhood no longer sat lifeless and covered in moss.

The dragon sat on its hind legs and stared at her with yellow eyes.

Marlene thought she might faint.

"He's real," Sirius' voice was low and directly behind her left ear. "You're not asleep. You're not crazy."

Marlene gripped his hand in hers, her emotions see-sawing between terrified and mesmerized.

The dragon shifted slowly, its hulking body rippling with each movement. Marlene tensed as he began his slow advance towards them.

"He won't hurt you," Sirius soothed and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. "He remembers you."

Marlene's mind couldn't process any of this, but a small part of her felt like this was real, and that maybe she'd dismissed too much from her memories of her first encounter with the dragon hunter and his dragon.

She clung to that part of her as the dragon sauntered closer.

She thought for a moment the dragon smiled at her, but then his enormous head was eye level with her and she couldn't seem to draw breath.

"Easy there, big guy," Sirius chided and patted the dragon on its scaled nose, "she's getting used to it all."

The dragon huffed and nudged Sirius' hand away. Marlene nearly shrieked as the dragon moved its head against her body, pushing her around its side.

"Alright buddy, we can go for a ride," Sirius chuckled, putting himself between the dragon and Marlene.

"A, a ride?" Marlene felt her hands tremble at the words.

"It's completely safe," Sirius smiled encouragingly at her. "And dragons like to collect pretty things. He knows he can't keep you, but he's going to do his best to make you love him."

Marlene let Sirius lead her to and hoist her up on to the dragon's back. The green scales were smooth and glistened like polished metal as she slid up to behind the wing joints. Sirius climbed up in front of her and then pulled her hands around his middle.

"Hold on tight, I won't let you fall." Then he nudged the dragon's wing with his foot. "Take it slow, my friend, don't scare her."

Marlene would swear on her grandmother's grave the dragon rolled its yellow eyes at Sirius. Then it jumped up through the trees and into the sky, its great wings propelling them forward.

And then all her objections and fear seemed to dissolve away.

It was as though everything clicked, as if a part of her had always known that this was where she was meant to be, what she was supposed to be doing, who she really was.

She didn't know how long they flew, and she didn't pay attention to where they went, but she knew she never wanted to go back to reality. Marlene would gladly let this dragon collect her if it only meant it kept this crazy adventure real.

As the dragon finally nestled back down to the earth, Marlene couldn't stop laughing. She hadn't felt this happy since, well since the last time she'd come here with her dragon hunter.

Sirius chuckled as he helped her down before shaking his head at the dragon. "You win, big guy, I think that was just the ticket. She'll love you through eternity."

Marlene didn't even question when the dragon smiled. Of course, he smiled, why wouldn't dragons smile?

"That was amazing!" Marlene laughed and placed an affectionate hand on the dragon's side, "I don't want to go back!"

Sirius smiled at her like she was everything before offering his hand out to her. "You don't have to, at least not back to the way things were before."

Marlene took his hand confidently this time, her hesitations far behind her. "I'll follow you anywhere, Dragon Hunter."

He chuckled, "How about I buy you dinner to start?"

Marlene sighed, her eyes straying to the dragon, "Do we have to go?"

"He's been here for the last twenty years, and a lot longer than that; he's not going anywhere." Sirius patted the dragon's body as it rummaged through the dirt, for what Marlene could only imagine.

"It won't all disappear when we leave?" Marlene couldn't stand the thought of losing this all again. Of getting twenty years further down the line only to find she'd imagined it all.

"Not if you don't let it," Sirius squeezed her hand, "Not if you come back to it."

Marlene watched their dragon a moment longer before deciding to give in to the feeling that this was real, that she could come back, that Sirius would bring her back.

"Can we see if the dolphins are still there before we get dinner?" She smiled back at him.

Sirius let out a huge breath at her words and chuckled, "I'm sure they are, they were quite taken with you."

Their dragon huffed in annoyance and Marlene barely managed to not scream when he brought his head and front legs around towards her. In his claws was a bright shining scale and he pressed the scale towards her.

"She's not going to run off with a dolphin you great beast," Sirius rolled his eyes. "The dolphins wouldn't try and take her from you."

The dragon gave Sirius an annoyed glance as Marlene carefully took the scale from his claws.

"Is he giving me this?" Marlene ran her hand along its smooth surface, smiling at her reflection.

Sirius chuckled, "He's trying to buy your love."

Marlene laughed, "Oh sweet boy, you don't have to do that." She patted the dragon's nose and smiled when it managed to look bashful.

"See," Sirius looked smug and the dragon rolled its eyes again before nudging Marlene towards Sirius.

Sirius caught her as she tripped and it was now their turn to look slightly embarrassed.

"Let's see about those dolphins," Sirius cleared his throat, "and then, if you're still of a mind, I'll buy us some dinner."

Marlene nodded as her heart fluttered.

Neither the dragon nor the man whose arms were still loosely around her needed to buy her affections, she'd already given her heart to both of them.

True to his word, Sirius guided their boat back to the dolphins, and this time she not only felt them but saw them. In fact, she saw everything Sirius described as they moved through the trees as if it was overlaid on top of the world she'd just hours before believed to be the only one.

"I can see it, I can see it," she whispered again and again as Sirius pointed out the sights.

They slowly made it back to the park where it all had started before Sirius pulled her attention back to the original world.

"Are you still of a mind for dinner?"

Marlene felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight but she stepped closer to him and smiled. "I'd like nothing better, Dragon Hunter."

Sirius' eyes held hers and Marlene felt her breathing grow labored as he stared down at her.

"Would you like to know what I called you these past twenty years?"

Her breath was quickly leaving her but she silently nodded him on.

Sirius' smile was small and he spoke quietly as he moved closer to her.

"I've always referred to you as 'the girl I fell in love with'."

Marlene lost all ability to breathe as he closed the distance between them, but Sirius seemed intent on restoring oxygen to her lungs as he slowly brought his lips to hers.

Marlene had thought that riding their dragon made everything between these two worlds fall into place for her, but standing here, kissing the dragon hunter, showed her that she'd only scratched the surface. Her hands moved to cling to his leather jacket to hold her upright as the feeling of his hands gripping her waist seemed to be sending electric shocks through her nervous system. Her body was alive in ways she didn't know possible before all this and she wondered if the electricity coursing through her would consume her like a tree engulfed in a dragon's flame.

But before his kiss could completely devour her, the dragon hunter pulled back and smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Sirius chuckled and Marlene couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her.

"I don't think it would have been wise when we were ten."

"Definitely not," Sirius smirked, "but now…" he kissed her again and Marlene sighed into him, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

"Now is perfect, my Dragon Hunter," she murmured against him, smiling when he responded to her name for him with a bit more fervor in his kiss.

Marlene was quite content to stay wrapped in Sirius' arms in that old park for the rest of eternity. But they were pulled from their blissful oblivion by a soft shadow blocking the sunshine that had been above them.

She looked up confused, only to find their dragon hovering above them, smiling. The dragon roared once before flying in a rather intricate flip and heading back into the forest.

"Did he want to say goodbye?" Marlene looked back at Sirius who looked rather annoyed.

"No, the great oaf wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid and scare you off."

Marlene furrowed her brow, still confused

Sirius sighed, "You're part of his collection, he's invested in making sure you want to continue seeing him. So if I hurt you, he's likely to hurt me."

Marlene stared at Sirius for a moment before breaking down in a fit of laughter.

Her father's stern eye, when she was a teenager, had nothing over a dragon who showed up unexpectedly.

"I think you're safe," she pressed up on her toes to kiss him again, "assuming you're alright with a dragon invested in all this."

"I think I'll be alright," Sirius slanted his lips over hers with a grin, "I'm part of his collection too."


End file.
